Sanctuary Fortress
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand une jeune femme, ex-militaire, et ses 3 jeunes neveux doivent survivre dans un monde post-apocalyptique où les morts veulent les dévorer, seul un lieu fort et solide pourra les protéger. (Se passe en France)
1. Chapitre 1 - Fin de l'Apathie

**Fin de l'apathie**

Un sourd et léger gémissement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Et la silhouette en position de fœtus sortit de sa semi-inconscience. Un coup de langue sur le visage acheva de la réveiller. Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent sur la truffe humide et le regard inquiet d'un grand chien noir. Ce visage ovale s'illumina pour la première fois d'un sourire sincère depuis des semaines. Hélas, elle tourna la tête vers le canapé de ses parents. Elle revit alors la scène de l'avant-veille.

Après quelques jours à vivre sur le peu d'aliments dont elle disposait, elle était partie de son appartement de cette petite ville de la Manche avec sa chienne beauceronne, Anita. Elle avait récupéré couteau, dague médiévale et avait remplit son grand sac à dos de tout le matériel dont elle se servait pour randonner.

Avant que le blackout soit total sur tout le territoire, elle avait profité des derniers messages et informations que les Américains avaient pu faire circuler en masse sur le net. Elle avait transféré le tout à un maximum de ses contacts. Il fallait que les gens sachent.

Elle était descendue avec sa chienne de son 3ème étage. Hélas, elle avait dû "achever" une de ses voisines qui avait cherché à manger Anita. Sa dague médiévale était partie au travers de la trachée de la "mordeuse" pour transpercer son cerveau reptilien. Sur le trajet vers sa voiture, elle dut faire de même avec trois autres qui tentèrent de les attaquer. Une fois sur la route du domicile parental, soit une vingtaine de kilomètres, elle profita de la maniabilité de sa Twingo pour éviter les voitures et les mordeurs qui encombraient la quatre voies.

Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'effectivement comme l'indiquaient les ricains, les mordeurs étaient plus présents dans les villes que dans les campagnes. Elle arriva chez ses parents mais le bruit de la voiture attira les voisins. Elle dut en tuer une petite dizaine en laissant sa chienne dans la voiture avant de pouvoir se retourner vers la barrière. Elle vit s'approcher son petit frère et sa belle-sœur transformés. Les pleurs coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle souffla le mot "adieu" et après quelques secondes d'hésitation leur transperça le crâne.

Elle vit un mot accroché à la chemise de son frère. De nombreuses taches de sang cachaient les mots mais après quelques minutes, elle put lire : "nos enfants sont chez nous, veillez sur eux si nous sommes transformés", leur adresse complétait l'information. Elle rentra sa voiture dans la cour.

Elle s'approcha de la maison et ne vit rien par les fenêtres. Elle entra lentement suivie par Anita et elle découvrit son père en train de manger un de ses chiens. Trop occupé à dévorer, il ne sentit pas l'attaque venir. Elle entra dans la salle à manger et trouva sa mère manger l'autre chien, tandis qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Une horreur sans nom se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa propre sœur et son mari étaient en train de dévorer leurs propres enfants.

Au grognement de sa chienne, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle. Toute tremblante et effarée de les voir manger leurs enfants, elle tua les deux cannibales rapidement. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers ce qui restait de ses pauvres neveux, sa mère, ou ce qu'elle était devenue, décida de changer d'alimentation et l'attaqua. Elle gémit, pleura, se débattit contre celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Alors que tuer les autres n'avaient pas posé plus de problèmes que cela, poignarder le cou de sa mère lui posait problème. Elle réagit seulement quand elle entendit et vit Anita essayer de la protéger. Elle repoussa la mordeuse et planta sa dague par le sommet du crâne. Elle lâcha l'arme et s'écroula complètement apathique.

C'est de nombreuses heures plus tard que sa chienne l'appela en gémissant. Elle prit alors le Land Cruiser de son père et commença à charger le hayon. Elle utilisa la pompe de son père pour siphonner les voitures de sa mère, de son frère et de son beau-frère et remplir des bidons. Elle savait que son père mettait un point d'honneur à ce que son 4x4 ait le plein en toutes circonstances.

Elle prit les cannes à pêche, les fusils de chasse et les munitions de son père qu'elle fourra dans le gros véhicule. Elle récupéra son arc médiéval et ses flèches, ainsi que les accessoires de tir qu'elle avait laissé dans leur cave. Elle réunit aussi l'ensemble du stock de conserves et bocaux de ses parents dont elle remplit des cartons. Sa chienne monta avec plaisir dans le Land Cruiser et elle quitta la maison de ses parents sans plus un regard en arrière.

Son frère n'habitait qu'à quelques kilomètres de ses parents et elle y arriva en moins de 10 minutes, non sans avoir croisé un ou deux mordeurs. Les zig-zags des petites routes de campagne terreuses ne posèrent aucun problème au Land Cruiser. Quand elle arriva à la barrière, elle était fermée à clef. Elle laissa sa chienne dans le 4x4 cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de la laisser sortir et se mettre en danger.

Elle grimpa par-dessus la barrière, toujours armée de sa dague. Elle toqua doucement à la porte et attendit. Elle toqua à nouveau et toujours pas de réponse. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune clef de son frère sur sa voiture ou sur lui, il avait dû les perdre au cours de ses pérégrinations de mordeur. Soudain, un sanglot sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un « qui c'est ? ». Elle répondit : « c'est moi, tata Manue ! ». Alors, elle vit sa nièce lui ouvrir la porte, elle la repoussa aussitôt à l'intérieur en verrouillant le vantail. Inès enlaça sa tante à lui en faire mal.

_« Oh, tata, le téléphone ne marche plus, on n'a plus aucune nouvelle de papa et maman, ni de mamet et papy ! Sanglota-t-elle_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? réclama son frère aîné, Rodolphe._

_- Avant tout, est-ce que Svein est là ?_

_- Oui, il dort !_

_- Bien, il va bientôt faire nuit, nous allons dormir ici et demain à la première heure nous partirons._

_- Et papa, et maman ? Demandèrent les deux aînés._

_- Ils sont morts, mes chéris ! »_

Elle expliqua à ses trois neveux, car le plus jeune venait de se réveiller ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Ils pleurèrent beaucoup et allèrent dormir. Elle fit entrer sa chienne dans la maison et commença à préparer leur départ.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Projet de Survie

**Projet de survie**

Elle était déjà levée et prépara ce qu'elle pu comme petit déjeuner pour ses neveux. Elle récupéra tout ce qui était mangeable dans une caisse en plastique.

Elle avait fouillée la chambre de son frère et récupérée sa collection de katanas dûment aiguisés, ainsi que ses deux ou trois épées et son sabre du premier empire. Elle avait aussi trouvé un beau poignard de chasse et sa 22 Long Rifle.

Sa chienne vint la voir en regardant vers l'une des chambres, celle de Svein. En y entrant, elle le trouva en train de pleurer. Bien évidemment, qu'un petit garçon de dix ans pleurait ses parents et le reste de sa famille.

« _Pleure, mon chéri, pleure, maintenant, après tu n'auras plus le temps de pleurer, cela prends trop d'énergie_ ». Elle le berça quelques minutes puis lui demanda de s'habiller et d'aller manger.

Les deux plus grands, Rodolphe avait treize ans et sa sœur douze, venaient de se lever. Ils mangèrent avec leur petit frère.

_« Bon, les enfants, comme je vous ai dit hier soir, nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans une maison car il nous faut manger et avoir de grandes protections, et il faut aussi pouvoir faire son jardin et nourrir ses animaux dehors sans craindre que les mordeurs viennent nous attaquer, hein !?_

_- Alors faut aller dans un château fort, tata ! Intervint Svein, surprenant sa tante._

_- Tout à fait mon chéri, et c'est justement mon idée. En France, nous avons plein de châteaux, et j'ai pensé la nuit dernière qu'il fallait qu'on aille s'y réfugier._

_- Où ? Demanda Rodolphe._

_- Et bien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Vous savez qu'avec ma troupe médiévale, on a fait beaucoup de sorties costumées. J'avais donc pensé à Bricquebec et à St Sauveur le Vicomte, mais il y a deux soucis pour tous les deux, ils sont dans une petite ville avec sûrement pleins de mordeurs mais j'ai le souvenir qu'ils ont tous les deux une partie de leurs remparts est ouverte ou écroulée qu'il faudrait « sécuriser » et à nous quatre cela me semble difficile._

_- Mais peut être, y'a des gens qui l'ont fait ? Demanda Rodolphe._

_- Mmmmh, pas sûre qu'ils aient eu le même réflexe que moi, mon grand._

_- Et à Falaise, tata Manue, tu sais tu m'y as emmenée une fois en costume ? Suggéra Inès._

_- J'y ai pensé, lui est bien sécurisé mais il est IMMENSE et je crains que du fait qu'il soit grand et en ville, il ait été envahi aussi._

_- Alors ? S'inquiéta visiblement Rodolphe._

_- J'ai préféré me pencher sur 3 petits en pleine campagne. A savoir Gratôt, Pirou et Chanteloup._

_- Ah oui, Pirou, on l'a visité avec l'école ! Dit Svein._

_- On est d'accord tous les quatre ? On essaie de vivre dans un de ces trois châteaux ?_

_- Oui, c'est toi la Chef, tata ! Dit gentiment Inès. _

_- Ok, préparons-nous. »_

Les trois enfants et elle organisèrent les affaires de ses neveux. A chacun, un sac à dos contenant de quoi manger, boire et se soigner, et leurs sacs de sports furent remplis du maximum d'affaires de rechange, et contre le froid et la pluie.

Elle prépara les katanas de son frère avec des cordelettes pour Rodolphe et elle. Ils passèrent l'assemblage avec l'épée dans le dos. Ils mirent quelques minutes à s'entraîner à sortir la lame. Les deux plus jeunes réclamèrent eux aussi le même armement. Elle leur dit : _« Vous n'êtes pas un peu petits ? _

_- Non, tata ! Intervint Inès. Papa nous a appris à nous en servir._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Et puis, je suis presque aussi grand que Rodolphe ! Lui rétorqua Svein qui n'avait pas tort. »_

Elle les arma à leur tour du même système que pour leur aîné et leur demanda de tirer leurs armes. Au bout de longues minutes, ils trouvèrent une solution par une manipulation de l'étui.

« _Très bien, lorsque nous aurons du temps, nous nous entraînerons à s'en servir. _» Elle les arma aussi de poignards qu'elle leur fit attacher à leur ceinture et se chausser de bonnes chaussures de marche.

Ils fermèrent tous les volets. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et fut soulagée de ne trouver aucun mordeur, la barrière avait tenu et même là, il n'y en avait pas. Le 4x4 les attendait. Ils chargèrent le hayon de l'ensemble du matériel et remirent la bâche bien serrée. Rodolphe ferma la maison à clef et la mit au fond de sa poche.

Tous bien calés dans le Land Cruiser, ils commencèrent leur quête pour leur Château-Fort-Sanctuaire.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Echecs

**Échecs**

Ne voulant pas trop dépenser de carburant, Emmanuelle décida de ne pas rouler vite. Elle voulait pouvoir avoir le temps de ralentir si elle devait trouver un maximum de véhicules abandonnés sur la route ou dans le cas où un mordeur traverse la route. C'est ainsi qu'ils mirent une heure et demie pour arriver au château de Gratôt. Ils virent bien deux ou trois mordeurs dans le village mais ce fut tout. A la sortie de ce dernier, ils tournèrent vers le château et doucement avancèrent dans l'allée vers le pont d'accès au bâtiment. La jeune femme regarda ses neveux en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Vous restez dans la voiture pendant que je fais le tour, d'accord ?_

_- Non, pas d'accord, tata ! Lui intima Rodolphe du haut de ses 13 ans._

_- Ah oui et pourquoi ?_

_- Il faut que nous commencions à apprendre à nous défendre, non ?_

_- Ouais, je déteste quand les gosses ont raison !_

_- On n'est pas des gosses ! Railla Svein._

_- Peut être en attendant, seul Roro m'accompagne, vous deux restez ici avec Nita, d'ac ?_

_- D'ac ! Répondirent les plus jeunes. »_

La tante et le neveu descendirent du véhicule. Elle s'adressa à lui : « _Tu vas obéir au moindre de mes ordres, je te dis de partir, tu pars, je te dis de frapper, tu frappes, OK ? _» Il opina de la tête. Pendant qu'ils avançaient sur le pont, elle lui dit : « _Tu tires ton sabre tout de suite et tu le tiens de la main gauche puisque tu es gaucher, et tu prends le poignard de ton père dans l'autre main _».

Ils continuèrent leur avancée. Emmanuelle tenait sa dague dans la main droite ne se sentant pas assez sûre avec le katana. Elle savait que son frère avait poussé ses enfants à manier le sabre le plus souvent possible. Alors qu'ils approchaient, elle sentit une odeur de brûlé et aussi comme du cochon grillé. Les portes étaient démises de leurs gonds et de nombreux cadavres parsemaient la cour. La jeune femme leva la main gauche, intimant l'ordre à son neveu de s'arrêter. Arrivèrent alors, deux mordeurs. Elle s'empressa d'en poignarder un et eut la surprise de voir une lame transpercer le crâne de celui qui s'approchait à sa gauche. Elle sourit avec fierté à Rodolphe. Ils entrèrent au milieu de la cour sans voir d'autres mordeurs et ils remarquèrent que tous les crânes étaient transpercés.

Rodolphe, qui regarda alors sa tante, vit son regard déçu et triste, il vit où elle posait ses yeux. L'ensemble des bâtiments avait brûlé, les fenêtres et portes avaient fini en cendre. Le château était inutilisable. Devant cela, elle se tourna vers son neveu : « _Viens on repart à la voiture ! On essaie Pirou_».

Reprenant le pont, ils furent assaillis par trois mordeurs. Elle en exécuta deux quand l'ado transperça le troisième.

Une fois dans la voiture, Rodolphe expliqua ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. La jeune femme redémarra sa voiture et repartit sur la route. Elle rejoignit la route de la côte et garda le même rythme que depuis le matin. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes à cette vitesse, elle prit le chemin menant au château de Pirou, passa sous la poterne et commença à faire le tour du château.

Soudain, des tirs se firent entendre et atteignirent le côté droit du Land Cruiser. Elle hurla : « _Couchez-vous par terre ! _». Ils obéirent sans tergiverser et Inès entraîna la chienne avec elle. Emmanuelle freina violemment et sortit de la voiture en levant les mains : "_Ne tirez pas, j'ai trois enfants à bord !_".

Une nouvelle balle siffla, cette fois au dessus de son oreille droite.

_"N'avancez plus ! Hurla une voix d'homme provenant de la tour._

_- S'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas !_

_- D'accord mais ne bougez pas ! Que voulez-vous ?_

_- Nous venons vous demander de nous permettre de nous réfugier ici !_

_- Pas question !_

_- Pourquoi ? J'ai des armes, je suis une ancienne militaire, je sais jardiner et bricoler !_

_- Non, c'est non ! Dégagez de là !_

_- Mais pourquoi enfin ?_

_- Parce que c'est non et que nous sommes déjà plus de 30, il n'y a plus de place, pas assez de nourritures en stock pour quatre personnes de plus, et, de plus, nous avons toutes les compétences dont nous avons besoin parmi nos résidents._

_- Vous êtes des salauds égoïstes ! N'avez-vous pas honte de lâcher trois enfants en pleine nature ?_

_- Ils ne sont pas seuls puisqu'ils vous ont !_

_- Merde, soyez cool !_

_- Ne rêvez pas ! Et maintenant, dégagez ou nous vous abattons."_

Deux ou trois tirs voletèrent autour de sa tête et sur les flancs du Land Cruiser. Ses neveux hurlèrent de peur et elle entendit Inès lui crier de remonter dans la voiture. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, ne voulant pas les inquiéter.

Elle fit un rapide demi-tour sur les chapeaux de roue et repartit vers la grande route. Après quelques kilomètres, elle entra dans un champ vide et se rangea au milieu. Elle descendit du véhicule et s'accroupit les mains sur les genoux. Elle savait, oh oui, elle le savait que les vivants étaient finalement plus à craindre que les morts. Elle se redressa et inspira l'air chaud de ce milieu d'été.

_"Bon, il est déjà midi passé, nous allons manger et faire une dernière tentative à Chanteloup, d'accord ?_

_- Oui ! Ânonna la fratrie._

_- Dis, tata, pourquoi on s'est arrêté au milieu d'un champ ? Demanda Svein._

_- Parce que si des mordeurs approchent, nous les verrons venir d'assez loin pour être prêts à les affronter."_

Ils se préparèrent à manger et discutèrent assidûment de ce qui venait de se passer. Ainsi, les plus jeunes indiquèrent à leur tante qu'ils souhaitaient qu'elle fasse attention à elle et qu'elle ne devait pas mettre sa vie en danger même face à des "méchants". Ce fut alors une grande embrassade familiale.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Trouvé ?

**Trouvé ?**

Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs gamelles, un grognement d'Anita les avertit de l'approche d'un mordeur. Emmanuelle proposa à Svein d'essayer de l'achever à ses côtés. Pendant qu'Inès retenait la chienne, son aîné restait près d'elle. La tante et le benjamin atteignirent le mort assez rapidement. De plus, celui-ci était assez lent et handicapé et c'est pourquoi elle avait saisi cette occasion pour commencer à former un des plus jeunes. Svein tremblait quelque peu ce qui la rassurait, elle préférait qu'il craigne ces saloperies afin qu'il reste sur ses gardes sans cesse. Elle le vit saisir son katana et trouva qu'il avait raison car il était encore trop petit pour atteindre les crânes avec un couteau. Le mordeur l'évita, sûrement parce que les quelques mordeurs qu'elle avait achevés à Gratôt avaient giclé sur elle. Svein leva le sabre au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit simplement et puissamment sur le crâne du mordeur qui s'écroula au sol.

Emmanuelle rangea sa dague en rigolant et complimentant son neveu. Les aînés applaudirent leur frère, très fiers.

_"Allez, en voiture, on repart, et on tente un dernier château pour la journée !"_

A la sortie du champ, la jeune femme bouscula un autre mordeur. Les enfants gloussèrent car les roues lui avaient écrasé le crâne. Elle leur dit : "_Eh ouais, c'est une autre méthode !_". Ils hurlèrent de rire. Tout en reprenant la route, un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils puissent encore rire malgré les événements des derniers jours.

Évidemment, en une heure et demie, et comme dans la matinée, le trajet n'avait pas été sans surprises. Ils durent rouler dans les bas côtés, et cogner ou éviter quelques mordeurs.

A nouveau, ils arrivèrent dans la campagne profonde du Cotentin. Heureusement qu'elle avait un guide de la route plutôt récent car elle ne pensait pas que les GPS fonctionnaient encore. Ce nouveau château-fort apparut alors sur la droite. La voiture stoppa devant une magnifique poterne, la porte avait l'air solide et était bien fermée. Une tête se montra au sommet d'une des tours. Emmanuelle descendit dûment armée de sa dague.

_"Bonjour Monsieur,_

_- Bonjour à vous,_

_- Dîtes-moi, votre chef accepterait-il de nouveaux habitants ?_

_- Attendez ici, je l'appelle !"_

Tapant un peu du pied, la jeune femme entendit un geignement et se retourna à temps pour achever un mordeur de passage. Elle secoua la tête. On la héla de la tour.

_"Bon, il veut bien vous rencontrer mais vous laissez votre voiture à l'extérieur, vous pourrez entrer avec les enfants et le chien !_

_- Vous aviez vu tout le monde ?_

_- Bien sûr, je suis de garde, je dois tout observer ! Alors vous entrez ?"_

Elle fit descendre ses neveux et Anita. Un peu, elle toqua à la grosse porte. Celle-ci fut à peine entrouverte, elle poussa ses protégés et se retourna à nouveau pour être sûre de ne pas être "suivie".

Un grand homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre et sel s'avança vers elle.

_"Bonjour, je suis Georges de St Tosy, propriétaire du château et chef de la communauté._

_- Bonjour, je suis Emmanuelle Dufay, et voici mes neveux Rodolphe, Inès et Svein Dufay._

_- D'où venez-vous ?_

_- Je viens de la région de Saint-Lô._

_- Que voulez-vous ?_

_- Je suis à la recherche d'un lieu sécurisé et je sais que seuls des châteaux-forts en pleine campagne peuvent réellement nous sanctuariser mes neveux et moi._

_- Et vous avez pensé à Chanteloup ?_

_- J'avais pensé à Bricquebec et St Sauveur le Vicomte mais les remparts sont en partie ouverts, sans oublier que ce sont de petites villes pouvant être remplies de mordeurs !_

_- Mordeurs ? C'est comme cela que vous appelez les marcheurs ?_

_- Oui ! Donc, j'ai un peu pensé à Falaise, mais s'il est impeccable, il me paraissait trop grand, sans aucun meuble de vie et trop dans la ville ! J'ai fait Gratôt qui est parti en fumée et à Pirou on a tenté de nous tuer si nous restions !_

_- Vous avez pensé à tout, hein ?_

_- Oui, vous avez raison, et la vie à la dure ne me gêne pas !_

_- Mais vos neveux ?_

_- Ils sont forts et intelligents, ils sauront s'adapter._

_- Quelles sont vos compétences ?_

_- J'ai été militaire, je sais tirer avec des armes à feu, tirer à l'arc, utiliser un poignard, mes neveux savent utiliser un sabre et un arc, ils ont déjà tué des mordeurs, je sais jardiner, bricoler, faire du feu sans briquet et sans allumettes, et tout un tas d'autres choses... et j'apprends TRES vite !_

_- Écoutez, nous avons encore de la place et quelques postes à pourvoir, je veux bien de vous tous !_

_- Je vous remercie infiniment, c'est super, je peux rentrer ma voiture ?_

_- Pas de problèmes._

Elle ressortit vers sa voiture et plusieurs personnes dont Rodolphe étaient prêtes à défendre le château des intrusions. Pour une fois, il n'y eut aucun mordeur et la jeune femme entra son Land Cruiser qu'elle gara auprès des quatre autres véhicules dans la cour.

Le chef s'approcha d'elle : « J_e vais vous faire visiter les lieux avec les enfants ! Ah oui, j'espère que votre chien n'aboie pas trop _?

_- Non elle est plus portée sur les grognements et les gémissements !_

_- Bien, venez ! »_

Le propriétaire leur montra la grande tour carrée, seul le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage était habitable, il prévoyait à long terme de remettre en état le toit en allant se servir sur les toitures des maisons abandonnées du voisinage.

A la suite de cette tour, il y avait un petit logis déjà entièrement habité par une famille de réfugiés. Puis venait un petit rempart percé et fermé d'une solide porte en bois. Puis venait le grand logis en L flanqué d'une petite tour carrée dans l'angle. De magnifiques sculptures en ornaient la façade. Le chef lui indiqua qu'il y restait beaucoup de place.

Ils finirent par le rempart bas puis par la poterne. Emmanuelle demanda à voir les tours rondes de cette dernière. La tour la plus proche de la grande tour carrée était vide, avait plusieurs étages et surtout avait une barre de fermeture. La deuxième était utilisée pour la garde de l'entrée. La jeune femme demanda s'ils pouvaient habiter dans celle qui était vide. On le lui accorda sans soucis.

Elle apprit à ses neveux qu'ils allaient rester ici quelques semaines et peut-être même toujours. Ils verraient comment évolueraient les choses. Elle leur dit de ne descendre que les sacs de vêtements, les sacs à dos de secours devaient rester dans la voiture au cas où.

Ils confièrent l'ensemble de leur stock alimentaire à la cuisinière pour montrer leur bonne volonté envers la communauté. Elle leur fit un grand sourire. Leur repas avec la communauté fut chaleureux. Elle sut ainsi qu'ils avaient ensemencés et jardinés les champs à l'arrière par le petit chemin. Il fut décidé que leurs activités seraient décidées le lendemain après-midi.

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuelle et Rodolphe partirent faire le tour des maisons du voisinage, pour récupérer draps et matelas, ainsi que diverses choses pour agrémenter leur tour. Pendant ce temps, Inès avait proposé d'aider à la cuisine car elle aidait toujours son papa à cuisiner. Svein, lui, fut invité à apprendre le maniement des armes avec les gardes.

A midi, la tante et son neveu était revenus avec tout ce dont ils avaient eu besoin. La jeune femme décida de laisser la voiture face au pont de l'autre côté de la route, toujours au cas où. Et ils déménagèrent tout dans leur tour.

Il fut décidé que le rez-de-chaussée servirait à se réunir, à travailler, lire ou même à manger quand ils auraient envie d'un peu d'intimité loin de la communauté. Ils dormiraient à l'étage. Évidemment, Rodolphe voulut dormir au deuxième étage mais elle le laissa faire car il l'avait bien soutenue jusque là. Les plus jeunes étaient ravis de rester avec elle. Ils avaient même demandé à coller leurs trois matelas.

Au cours du repas du midi, elle était encore une fois avec le chef. Ils discutèrent avec animation, leurs idées sur la façon d'aborder la situation se rejoignaient sur de nombreux détails. La cuisinière lui resservit du plat, du lapin avec les haricots verts de ses parents. Elle lui dit : "_Votre nièce a été bien gentille et courageuse elle m'a beaucoup aidée en cuisine._

_- Je vous remercie !_ "Répondit elle.

Elle se retourna vers le chef : "_Néanmoins, j'aimerais assez bien que ma nièce ne soit pas cantonnée à la cuisine et au ménage, je tiens à ce qu'elle apprenne à se défendre._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est prévu ! Tout le monde a l'obligation de tourner dans chaque atelier, chacun doit savoir tout faire. Les garçons passent aussi en cuisine et au ménage. En cas de carence, il faut que tous sachent pallier au manque de personnes dans une activité._

_- Ah, je préfère, la réunion d'attribution des missions aura lieu vers quelle heure ?_

_- Vers quinze heures, cela suffira ! Et cela vous permettra de finir de vous installer._

_- Merci. À tout à l'heure."_

C'est ainsi que commença leurs premiers débuts dans la communauté de Chanteloup.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Routine, bienfait ou méfait

**Routine, bienfait ou méfait ?**

Le soleil entrait faiblement mais suffisamment dans leur petite tour et la chauffait aussi bien que le ferait le feu de cheminée quand l'hiver arriverait. Les habitants de la petite tour se réveillèrent doucement. La tranquillité et l'espoir d'une vie meilleure accompagnaient leur vie depuis maintenant deux semaines. Les enfants et la jeune femme avaient apprit tout un tas de nouvelles choses comme le tannage de peau ou la période où semer le blé ou l'orge.

Inès avait commencé à s'entraîner au katana et en avait perdu sa crainte. Sa tante avait su détecter cette crainte dès leur départ de chez eux. De même, Svein et Rodolphe s'étaient améliorés. Par contre, s'il était réticent au ménage et à la cuisine, Rodolphe avait rabattu un peu de sa morgue quand on lui avait expliqué que tous y passaient.

Emmanuelle avait découvert l'astucieux système utilisé autour des champs pour bloquer les avancées de mordeurs. Des barrières constituées de piques de métal ou de bois bordaient la zone, sur lesquelles les mordeurs s'empalaient. Elle avait demandé pourquoi ils ne le faisaient pas à l'entrée du pont. C'était parce que la grande porte était solide et ne nécessitait la présence que d'un seul garde pour la protéger.

Dans les activités pratiquées par la communauté, on pouvait trouver des cours de soins de santé et de chirurgie, quelles plantes mangeables dans la nature, la meilleure méthode pour tuer les mordeurs, apprendre à monter aux arbres ou à cheval, etc.

Étrangement, la jeune femme faisait systématiquement partie soit des ravitaillements soit des patrouilles. Quand elle eut demandé à Georges, la raison de cela, il lui répondit : « _Parce que tu es une ancienne militaire, c'est en toi, en vous autres, Damien et toi ! _». Justement, Damien et elle avait complètement vidé Bréhal et Cérences les plus proches villages et les environs et avaient commencé à aller plus loin. Plusieurs fois, ils en avaient discuté en revenant de mission du fait qu'il leur faudrait bientôt aller courir jusqu'à Granville mais tous les deux craignaient les villes.

Une ancienne prof, Isabelle, avait décidé que l'été fini, les moins de 16 ans devraient reprendre des cours. Emmanuelle fut donc de corvée pour aller dans les collèges et écoles primaires pour récupérer les livres désirés par l'enseignante. Rodolphe ronchonna un peu et rétorqua : «_ Finalement, même si ce n'était qu'une journée, j'ai préféré qu'on soit que nous quatre, tata ! _». Avec un sourire, elle lui dit : « _Profite d'autant plus de cette fin d'été ! _»

Sans s'en rendre compte, plusieurs nouvelles semaines étaient passées. Le temps des moissons venait de finir. L'ensemble de la communauté avait été pleinement occupé par ce travail car les récoltes devaient être rentrées rapidement. Il avait fallu utiliser des faux et des faucilles. Puis il avait été fabriqué des fléaux de fortune. Emmanuelle avait ramené quantité de draps blancs à cet effet. Ils avaient aussi fauché le maximum de foin possible mais avec les passages des mordeurs, l'herbe était souvent écrasée au sol et difficile à faucher.

L'été était fini et la région connaissait un petit été indien en ce début d'automne. Une fête était prévue pour célébrer la fin des récoltes sans pourtant oublier qu'il faudrait ensuite procéder à la récolte des pommes, des châtaignes et très bientôt des champignons.

L'ancienne militaire continuait à écumer du matériel manuel pour compenser l'absence d'électricité. Par contre, à la fois pour laisser de la place dans la cour pour la fête mais aussi une terrible intuition la prenant, elle avait mis sa voiture au bord du chemin face à la poterne, comme prête à repartir. Et toujours étreinte par cette sorte de pressentiment, elle avait refait du stock alimentaire au cours de ses pérégrinations dont elle avait bourré le hayon du Land Cruiser.

Alors qu'elle revenait d'une patrouille équestre avec un de ses compagnons, lui aussi ancien militaire, la fête avait déjà commencé. Ils confièrent les chevaux à deux grands ados qui avaient demandé à en être les soigneurs.

Les plus jeunes enfants couraient dans la cour en riant. Des lanternes et des torches étaient installées dans toute la cour, attirant un peu plus de mordeurs.

Comme à l'habitude, Georges voulait qu'elle préside la tablée des adultes avec lui. Non pas qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle, mais il avait dit aux habitants qu'ils étaient comme les Celtes ou les Amérindiens, il y avait le chef du village, le chef des guerriers et l'homme-médecine/druide. Et il était normal qu'Emmanuelle préside la tablée avec le chef de la communauté, ainsi que l'infirmier et l'enseignante puisqu'elle avait été bombardée chef des « guerriers ». Ce qui l'avait fait rire mais elle avait étonnée de constater que les trois autres étaient sérieux. Elle s'était dit alors que cela faisait du bien à l'orgueil. Et apparemment, si elle était comme une « notable », ses neveux eux avaient pris, eux aussi, un statut spécial par rapport aux autres enfants.

Il y avait de tout dans la communauté, de toutes compétences, deux fermiers, un ostréiculteur, un commerçant, etc. Le type qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir du tout, c'était un bourgeois parisien qui était dans sa maison secondaire au bord de mer quand la « crise » était arrivée. Il s'appelait Charles. Son grand manque de compétences dans la vie réelle en faisait un assisté, il ne savait rien faire d'autre que parier à la bourse, avec une entreprise à l'autre bout du monde dont il laissait la gestion à un indigène. Il ne supportait pas de ne plus commander personne, de ne plus être un dominant dans ce monde étrange où la richesse ne se trouvait pas dans une banque mais bien dans les mains d'un humain.

Le problème était qu'à son arrivée, il avait voulu faire le « cador » auprès d'elle mais ses neveux, leur installation et ses missions l'intéressaient bien plus que ce personnage qui avait été un « monsieur » dans une autre vie. Il y avait peu de célibataires et cet homme avait perdu sa femme dévorée par des mordeurs dans sa maison près du Golf. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vertement repoussé, il avait l'air on ne peut plus déprimé et taciturne, mais ce n'était pas son problème.

Assise avec les "notables", elle ne but qu'un peu de cidre car elle avait une mission solitaire le lendemain, elle devait trouver d'autres communautés afin de pouvoir faire des échanges avec eux. Tout naturellement, elle avait proposé Pirou. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'autres membres qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts aux échanges. Alors qu'elle discutait avec Georges et Isabelle, elle surveillait ses neveux qui buvaient du cidre et qu'elle savait adeptes de cette boisson. Elle se leva deux secondes pour leur dire d'arrêter d'en boire. Ils firent la grimace mais obéir sans barguigner.

Alors que minuit approchait, elle avertit les notables qu'à cause de sa mission, elle préférait aller se coucher. Passant près de ses neveux, elle leur indiqua d'un signe de tête de la suivre à la tour.

"_Bon, les marmots..._

_- On n'est pas des marmots ! La coupa Svein, qui répliquait toujours cette phrase._

_- Je disais, donc, les "mar-mots" que demain, je pars tôt en mission le matin, je partirai avant que vous soyez réveillés._

_- Tu vas où ? Demanda Rodolphe_

_- Je vais à Pirou !_

_- Pirou ? Hurlèrent-ils tous les trois, clairement anxieux._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'y vais pour proposer des échanges entre nos deux communautés, j'y vais en négociatrice._

_- Tu feras attention, tata ? Murmura Inès._

_- Bien sûr, ma chérie ! Sinon, je voulais vous rappeler mes consignes. Vous ne sortez qu'avec des adultes armés et formés. Et en toutes circonstances dangereuses, vous vous regroupez tous les trois dans notre tour, vous fermez la porte avec la barre et vous montez à l'étage où vous récupérez toutes vos affaires dans vos sacs, d'accord ?_

_- Pourquoi tu nous dis cela ? Grogna Rodolphe._

_- Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Je veux être sûre de vous retrouver vivants quand je reviendrai, d'accord ?_

_- Tu y vas à cheval ? Demanda Inès._

_- Oui, donc je ne serai pas rentrée avant le milieu de l'après-midi. Allez, au lit tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de vous laver les dents avant._

_- Chef, oui chef ! Fanfaronna Svein."_

Il était minuit passé quand l'ensemble de la famille s'endormit.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Ne jamais douter

**Ne jamais douter.**

La brume de fin d'automne s'effilochait doucement au fur et à mesure que le soleil montait de plus en plus haut au-dessus l'horizon. Sa course avait commencé depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes. Elle ne voulait pas se presser, elle voulait avoir le temps de voir venir les mordeurs sur les côtés des chemins.

Georges et Damien lui avait confié des cartes d'état-major afin de passer par champs et chemins pour éviter les routes. En effet, ils avaient pu constater au cours de leurs diverses sorties que les chevaux sur le macadam attiraient à grand renfort les mordeurs.

Elle aimait cette petite course équestre matinale pas tellement pour cette mission qui la soûlait. Non mais qu'est-ce qui avait prit au chef de vouloir l'envoyer comme « ambassadeur » auprès de ceux qui lui avaient tiré dessus plusieurs mois auparavant. Déjà qu'elle n'était naturellement pas diplomate comme disait sa mère, alors négocier avec ceux-ci lui paraissait aberrant. En plus, son père avait toujours dit qu'elle était trop franche et que sa franchise la perdrait. Elle le savait, depuis le début de sa vie, chaque fois cela l'avait desservie mais parfois, heureusement, quand la vérité qu'elle défendait finissait par surgir cela finissait un peu à son avantage.

Alors que la jeune femme tournait dans sa tête son futur panégyrique à adresser au chef du château de Pirou, elle perdit sa vigilance. A tel point, que deux mordeurs firent peur à sa monture qui la désarçonna. Son katana avait glissé de son fourreau et sa jambe prise dans l'étrier l'empêchait de l'attraper. Devant l'avancée des "marcheurs", son cheval se cabra en donnant de furieux coups de sabots. Il éclata le crâne de l'un deux et recula. Le pied de la jeune femme tomba de l'étrier. A quatre pattes, elle récupéra son katana et perça la tête du deuxième mordeur. Alors qu'elle sifflotait doucement, le cheval s'approcha d'elle. Elle remit le fourreau en bandoulière et garda l'arme en main puis reprit le petit trot.

Il était presque midi quand elle arriva en vue du château. Arrivée à la poterne, elle descendit de cheval et avança lentement vers le pont en ayant prit soin de remettre son katana dans son étui et de mettre un tissu blanc au bout d'un bâton.

Cette nouvelle visite du château eut le mérite d'être moins dangereuse puisqu'on ne lui avait toujours pas tiré dessus. Elle laissa son cheval dans la cour sans l'attacher en veillant à ce que les rênes ne puissent pas lui être dangereux s'il devait s'échapper.

A l'entrée du château, un homme se montra en haut des remparts.

"_Vous laisserez votre épée au bout du pont !_

_- Pas de problème, je viens en tant que négociatrice pour un autre château de la région !_

_- Bien... entrez._"

En se retournant, elle déposa son katana et parcourut le pont pour voir la grande porte s'ouvrir devant elle.

Plusieurs hommes se tenaient face à elle dûment armés. Décidément, il était dit que les accueils des habitants de ce château seraient tout sauf « chaleureux » ! Elle leva les mains en souriant.

«_ Visiblement, vous me craignez ! Je ne suis pourtant ni une mordeuse, ni armée, ni un homme !_

_- Par les temps qui courent, jeune dame, je me méfie de tous ! Je me présente Gérald Alexandre, je suis le chef de cette communauté._

_- Bonjour, Emmanuelle Dufay, je fais partie du Conseil de la communauté du château de Chanteloup près de Bréhal, Georges de St Tosy m'envoie vers vous pour négocier des échanges éventuels._

_- Dîtes-moi, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrés ?_

_- Oh, c'est juste qu'au début de l'été, vous nous avez tiré dessus mes neveux et moi en arguant que vous n'aviez plus de place._

_- Ah oui, et vous voyiez nous avions raison, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés sans vivre ici._

_- Je ne vous cache pas que j'aurais préféré Pirou car il n'y a qu'un seul accès !_

_- Regardez par vous même, nous n'avons perdu aucun membre depuis votre venue et ne vous avons pas menti nous sommes très nombreux._

_- En effet, mais aviez-vous besoin de nous tirer dessus ?  
_

_- Désolé ! Toujours est-il que vous n'êtes pas là pour cela aujourd'hui ?_

_- Non, vous avez raison ! Auriez-vous un lieu calme pour discuter ?_

_- Oui, suivez-moi_"

Alors, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le logis principal, le chef l'emmena dans son bureau. Celui qui devait apparemment être le chef des "guerriers", un certain Olivier, les accompagna. Elle s'était bien gardée de dire qu'elle avait ce rôle dans sa communauté.

Ils commencèrent alors leurs négociations. Cette communauté avait apparemment peu fait de cultures et plus basé leur travail sur l'élevage. Tout le contraire de Chanteloup qui avait pratiqué un maximum de culture de céréales et de divers légumes et fruits.

Alors qu'ils s'accordaient sur de nombreux sujets, un énorme bruit de tonnerre fit vibrer les fenêtres du bureau. Il fut rapidement suivi d'un éclair. Ils reprirent leurs négociations mais plusieurs coups de tonnerre finirent par les stopper.

"_Et bien, ma chère Emmanuelle, vous ne pourrez pas rentrer tantôt, vous allez devoir rester ici cette nuit._

_- C'est très ennuyeux, je n'aime pas beaucoup laisser mes neveux trop longtemps seuls._

_- Ils ne sont pas seuls puisqu'ils sont avec les membres de votre communauté. C'est vrai qu'on aimerait encore avoir un téléphone pour avertir nos membres de nos retards._

_- Tiens, justement, que pensez-vous de l'idée de créer un réseau de pigeons voyageurs entre les communautés ?_

_- C'est une très bonne idée. Je vais demander à ma secrétaire de reprendre tous les points que nous avons échangé et vous pourrez les soumettre à votre chef._

_- Vous avez une secrétaire ? _

_- Oui, ma femme ! Olivier va vous emmener jusqu'à votre chambre, on va vous apporter un plateau repas._

_- Merci, je vous dis à demain alors ?_

_- Oui, reposez-vous bien._"

Le chef des guerriers l'accompagna à sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il flirta un peu avec elle, ce qui la flattait beaucoup car il était bel homme. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre un peu moins spartiate que dans sa tour, une jeune femme lui amena une bassine et de l'eau. Elle se débarbouilla un peu de sa chute du matin.

Un petit regard vers la fenêtre lui montra que le ciel continuait à faire des siennes, c'était vraiment un orage violent, tonnerres et éclairs accompagnaient une véritable cataracte. Alors qu'elle se préparait une petite sieste, on frappa à sa porte.

C'était le fameux Olivier qui portaient non pas un mais deux plateaux. Installés sur le lit pour manger, leurs conversations portèrent sur leurs compétences "d'avant-après". Puis, petit à petit, elles dérivèrent vers des sujets plus intimes et vint le temps de la séduction. Rapidement, ils posèrent leur plateau vide et commencèrent à se toucher. De fil en aiguille, ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieure. Bientôt, le bruit du tonnerre couvrit leurs gémissements et leurs cris de plaisir.

Les temps actuels n'étaient plus aux tergiversations, surtout quand on pouvait mourir le lendemain.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Envahis

**Envahis.**

Quand le jour montra le bout de son nez, Emmanuelle se morigéna d'avoir dormi si tard. Elle était nue et se rappela sa nuit avec le chef des "guerriers" de Pirou. Sous ses draps, elle se revêtit vite fait de ses vêtements tant le froid était saisissant. L'eau dans le broc était très fraîche mais elle se lava tout de même.

Elle sortit de la pièce et fit quelques étirements. Gérald et Olivier arrivèrent vers elle. Le chef lui remit un document dans une enveloppe pour Georges et le soldat lui tendit son katana et les rênes du cheval. Ils l'avaient rentré pour la nuit dans l'enceinte du château. Elle les remercia en faisant un clin d'oeil à Olivier et reprit la route vers Chanteloup.

Les chemins étaient spongieux et boueux et difficiles à parcourir. Les pas de sa monture faisaient des bruits de soupape. Elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas tenter les routes en macadam s'ils devaient s'embourber. D'un autre sens, son cheval ayant des fers le macadam mouillé était risqué en n'oubliant toujours pas les mordeurs. Le trajet lui prit pratiquement deux fois plus de temps au retour qu'à l'aller. Bien sûr, elle dut s'arrêter pour tuer quatre mordeurs qui avaient entendu leurs souffles saccadés à tous les deux.

En début d'après-midi, alors qu'elle arrivait en vue de son foyer, elle s'étonna de ne pas voir de fumée sortir des cheminées. Sur le chemin qui menait au château, elle vit trois mordeurs. Elle descendit de cheval mais celui-ci s'affola en sentant leur odeur méphitique et tirait violemment sur les rênes. L'instinct d'Emmanuelle la poussa à desseller et débrider le cheval pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir. A peine cela fut fait qu'il galopa dans la direction opposée.

Elle prit son katana en main et affronta les mordeurs qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle crut être débordée mais sortit son poignard pour transpercer le crâne de celui qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par le côté gauche. Après s'en être débarrassé, elle trottina le plus silencieusement possible vers le château. Près de la grande porte, deux autres mordeurs attendaient sans bouger. A son arrivée, ils réagirent mais pas assez vite pour lui poser soucis.

A part des gémissements de mordeurs, elle n'entendait aucun cri, aucun appel au secours. Elle continua sa route sur le côté gauche du château pour voir l'intérieur par les remparts bas. Passé les quelques arbustes gênants sa vision, elle put constater que la cour était envahie des mordeurs. Il n'y en avait une bonne trentaine et parmi eux, elle reconnut beaucoup de membres de la communauté. Au sol, elle vit des cadavres de mordeurs aux crânes transpercés mais aussi beaucoup de corps de "vivants" en cours, ou finis, d'être mangés.

Toute la communauté y était passé. Et d'aussi loin, elle ne reconnut pas ses neveux. L'angoisse étreignait sa poitrine, son cœur se serra fortement. Un chuintement derrière la fit réagir et elle abattit un "mort". Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul espoir : que les enfants aient suivi ses consignes. Elle rejoignit à nouveau la grande porte mais encore une fois deux mordeurs la virent. Essouflée, et lassée de leur pouvoir destructeur, elle réussit à s'en débarrasser.

Elle monta sur le muret du pont et chuchota : "_Les enfants, vous êtes là ?_"

Sans réponse, elle redemanda : "_Rodolphe, s'il te plait réponds-moi !"_

Là la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur Svein : "_Tata, tu es revenue ?_

_- Bien sûr, mon chou, ton frère et ta sœur sont là ?_

_- Oui, on a fait comme tu as dit, nos affaires sont prêtes._

_- Avez-vous une corde avec vous ?_

_- Non ! _Dit Rodolphe en sortant la tête.

_- Ecoutez mon plan, je vais..._

_- Attention, tata, derrière toi, un mordeur !_"

Toujours en équilibre sur le muret, elle trancha la tête en deux. En ôtant, le sabre du crâne, elle manqua de tomber dans l'eau des douves. Une fois rétablie, elle se retourna vers ses neveux.

"_Je disais donc, je vais reculer avec le Land Cruiser, vous allez me lancer vos sacs et vos affaires, d'accord ? Après, je vais vous lancer une corde avec une branche que vous allez caler sur le bord de la fenêtre et je vais attacher la corde à la portière passager et vous allez vous laisser glisser sur le hayon ! D'accord ?_

_- D'accord tata ! _Répondirent-ils en choeur.

_- Mais Anita ? _Demanda Inès.

_- Jetez-là à l'eau tout de suite."_

Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt.

Il ne suffisait pas que le château soit envahis, il fallait en plus que l'avant le soit aussi, elle n'avait pas atteint sa voiture que deux nouveaux assaillants vinrent à leur tour. Elle s'en occupa derechef Elle sentit la truffe trempée de sa chienne réclamer une caresse, ce qu'elle fit. Elle récupéra la clé dûment cachée derrière une des roues, fit monter la chienne et effectua la manœuvre expliquée à ses neveux.

Elle repartit aussitôt pour aller chercher une branche qu'elle avait vue dans le fossé espérant que le bois ne serait pas pourri. Alors qu'elle préparait la corde, elle vit les enfants balancer avec dextérité leurs affaires sur la bâche du hayon. Elle remonta sur le muret et sécurisa la corde autour de sa taille. Il fallut pas moins de quatre manœuvres pour arriver à lancer assez haut et loin la branche et que Rodolphe puisse la rattraper. A peine avait-elle fini d'attacher la corde qu'elle les vit glisser le long de celle-ci. Elle était fière d'eux et de leur réactivité.

Svein décrocha la corde pendant que Rodolphe fourra leurs affaires sous la bâche. Une fois tous montés, Emmanuelle démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et dégagea aussi vite qu'elle le put des petits chemins. Pendant qu'elle roulait à la recherche d'un lieu qui pourrait constituer un lieu de repli, elle questionna les enfants : "_Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?_

_- Ben, y'a le monsieur bizarre, Charles, qui s'est disputé hier soir avec Georges, comme quoi on le respectait pas ! Qu'il était quelqu'un d'important ! Alors Georges, il a dit que les seules personnes importantes sont les enfants, les femmes et les gens compétents. _Dit Svein

_- Et aussi, il a lui dit, jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous n'êtes aucuns des trois ! Moi, tata, je ne l'ai jamais aimé Charles, il disait des méchancetés sur toi ! Alors, j'ai entendu Isabelle dire à Damien que son problème c'est qu'il était amoureux de toi mais que toi tu te fichais de lui. _Reprit Inès.

_- Et puis, hier soir, il n'a pas arrêté de boire et de dire pleins de gros mots à tout le monde même aux enfants. Après, je ne sais pas parce qu'Isabelle nous as dit d'aller nous coucher. _Grimaça Svein.

_- Moi, je sais, je l'ai entendu dire à Georges,_ "vous allez tous me le payer"..._ et ce matin, j'ai entendu des coups de fusils, alors je suis monté jusqu'au de la tour et je suis allé sur la poterne et là j'ai vu les mordeurs et tout le monde qui essayaient de les tuer mais ils étaient trop nombreux, vraiment trop nombreux. J'ai bloqué la petite porte de l'autre tour pour que les mordeurs ne passent par la poterne pour entrer dans notre tour et j'ai bloqué notre porte aussi. Et puis, il n'y a plus aucun bruit, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. _Compléta Rodolphe_._

_- Pourquoi on n'y est pas resté tata ? On aurait pu les tuer avec nos arcs et reprendre le château ? _Demanda Svein.

_- Vous n'avez pas vu le nombre qu'ils sont, je me sentais pas capable même avec vous de tous les tuer._

_- Mais si, on pourrait, j'en suis sur !" _Insista-t-il.

Elle stoppa la voiture et se retourna vers eux en les regardant. Ils tremblaient des pieds à la tête. Clairement, les événements les avaient marqués. Elle ne se voyait pas retourner dans ce lieu, avec la condition de tuer tous les mordeurs, revivre dans un lieu ayant vécu ce drame. De plus, elle savait très bien qu'à eux quatre ils ne pourraient ni tenir la garde ni faire des tournées de ravitaillements, ni entretenir les champs et les animaux.

_"Mes chéris, nous ne somme que nous quatre. Vous vous rappelez combien on était nombreux au château ? Vous vous rappelez tout ce qu'il y avait à faire ? Que certains travaillaient tard ? Pour moi, il est clair qu'on doit entrer dans un groupe plus grand que le nôtre et tenir un château avec un grand groupe c'est plus sûr. A votre avis ? Est-ce sérieux de vouloir essayer seuls ?_

_- Non !_ Dirent-ils en secouant de la tête peinés

_- Et si on allait à Pirou ? _Demanda Inès.

_- Non, ils étaient clairs avec moi, s'ils étaient prêts à faire des échanges, ils ne veulent plus de nouveaux membres._

_- On va où alors ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore, on va essayer de se trouver une maison isolée et à l'horizon dégagé, pas trop grande et se débarrasser des mordeurs qu'on y trouvera !"_

Sur ces derniers mots, elle roula en silence pendant une heure en sillonnant les routes de la côte ouest de la Manche et surtout au sud de Granville. Ils tombèrent sur une maison au sommet d'une colline. Aucun arbre ne pouvait gêner la vision, elle était juste un peu grande car le risque était toujours de trouver un mordeur caché dans une pièce non explorée. Ses nombreuses sorties avec Damien lui avaient apprit cela. Tant pis, ils feraient contre mauvais fortune bon cœur et se garèrent devant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Errements

**Errements.**

Six mois, cela faisait six mois qu'ils erraient à travers la Normandie.

Les enfants avaient voulu retenter Pirou. On leur avait offert le gîte pour la nuit pour les obliger à repartir dès le lendemain. Ils avaient finalement testé St Sauveur et Bricquebec mais comme Emmanuelle l'avait dit ils étaient inutilisables. Même si le premier avait vu des tentatives de survivants pour s'y installer. Ils y avaient trouvé de nombreux cadavres mangés ou aux crânes transpercés qui en parsemaient la cour.

Ensuite, ils ont explorés tout le Nord Cotentin, en vain. Malgré les demandes de ses neveux, la jeune femme préféra éviter Caen. Ils allèrent à Falaise et tentèrent d'entrer dans le château. Hélas la porte blindée était bloquée même la petite porte du bas était impossible à ouvrir. La ville était remplie de mordeurs et repartir du château avait été chaud.

C'est ainsi que tout l'hiver, ils errèrent de maisons en maisons. La jeune femme décida même de revenir vers Chanteloup pour vérifier si les mordeurs étaient partis et si un nouveau groupe l'avait reprit en main. Il était quasi vide de mordeurs. Ils fermèrent les portes, massacrèrent les derniers et consommèrent les derniers vivres de la communauté aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent.

Un mois avant le printemps, ils en repartirent pour se diriger vers le sud du département puis vers l'ouest, vers la Bretagne en passant par Avranches. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un moulin transformé en maison sur la route touristique entre Le Mont et Cancale. Par chance, les anciens propriétaires avaient fait un grand stock de bocaux et de conserves. Ils purent ainsi se "reposer" quelque temps dans cette "tour" aux murs épais sans trop s'inquiéter des mordeurs.

Ils avaient une chance incroyable qu'il ne soit pas tombé de neige cette année-là. Car leur périple aurait été compliqué d'autant. Une chose notable s'était passé au cours de leur périple, leurs caractères s'étaient transformés et adaptés aux événements. Ainsi, Rodolphe avait perdu sa morgue autoritaire et son goût de la solitude et "donnait" plus aux siens et acceptait leurs avis. De même, Inès avait arrêté de jouer à la petite maman et s'était émancipée du rôle traditionnel de la femme et avait plus participé aux ravitaillements et à l'abattage de mordeurs. Le plus jeune, Svein, avait atténué ses peurs extrêmes suivies de phases casse-cou et était devenus plus sage. Il donnait aussi plus souvent son avis et des idées pour survivre. Quant à Emmanuelle, elle s'était découverte plus tigresse et mère qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Tout en poussant ses neveux à être des combattants, les câlins et bisous lui venaient de plus en plus facilement.

Un soir, devant le feu, ils jouaient à un jeu de société qu'ils avaient trouvé dès leur installation, quand la jeune femme leur parla de son nouveau projet d'avenir.

"_Dîtes-moi, êtes-vous toujours d'accord avec mon idée qu'il faut vivre dans un château-fort ?_"

Ils opinèrent vigoureusement.

"_Bien, il existent à une ou deux heures de route d'ici, peut être plus, un château-fort qui a n'a aucune porte arrière, qui a un ou deux pont levis avant d'atteindre le lieu d'habitation. D'ailleurs, vous le connaissez puisqu'on l'a visité tous ensemble avec mamet._"

Elle les vit réfléchir consciencieusement puis la tête du malicieux Svein se releva avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

"_Oui, tata, mais y'a un problème !_

_- Lequel ?_

_- Tu as le vertige !_

_- Ah c'est malin ! En attendant, il est assez haut perché pour que les mordeurs s'écrabouillent sur les roches, non ?_

_- Et à chaque fois que tu devras sortir, je devrais te prendre la main comme cette fois-là ? _Demanda le garçon.

_- Non mais, tu as fini de te moquer ?_

_- Mais c'est où à la fin ? _S'interrogea Inès qui n'avait pas comprit ce que son petit frère avait voulu dire.

_- Oui, c'est où ? _Grogna Rodolphe

_- Le Fort la Latte !_

_- Ah ouiiiii ! _S'exclamèrent les deux grands.

_- Il est éloigné des grandes villes, il y a des champs tout autour pour les cultures et l'élevage, il a deux pont levis, ce qui nous donne deux fois plus de chances contre les mordeurs mais aussi contre les humains qui nous attaqueraient. En plus, je suis persuadée qu'il est habité par un groupe d'humains. Autrefois, il pouvait accueillir plusieurs dizaines de soldats et il y a de quoi loger pas mal de monde. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_- C'est ok pour moi ! Dit Rodolphe _

_- Pareil ! Répondirent en chœur les deux plus jeunes._

_- Bien, nous allons devoir faire deux ou trois trucs. Nous trouver une remorque et aller dans les jardineries pour récupérer des arbres fruitiers s'ils ne sont pas crevés, et tous les stocks de graines, on va faire cela à Cancale, à St Malo, et passer aussi par Dinan et Dinard. Et dans les zones où se trouvent ces jardineries si on trouve de la nourriture, on remplira le Land Cruiser. Cela vous va ?_

_- Mais pourquoi s'embêter à faire tout cela ?_ L'interrogea Rodolphe.

_- S'il y a déjà un groupe, nous devons leur amener un minimum de choses pour les aider, non ?_

_- Dis tata, on pourrait dans les jardineries prendre des sacs de croquettes pour Anita ?_

_- Oui pas de problèmes. Bon, vu que l'on va avoir beaucoup de travail à faire tout cela., on se couche tôt. Allez, au lit mauvaise troupe et bonne nuit mes chéris._

_- Bonne nuit, tata !_"

Chacun leur retour, ils vinrent embrasser leur tante et montèrent au dernier étage du moulin pour dormir. Elle restait toujours au rez de chaussée avec Anita.

Le lendemain commença leur nouveau périple mais celui avait l'avantage d'avoir un but et leur donna beaucoup plus de motivation. La première ville, Cancale, leur permit surtout de se faire du stock de nourriture. Il y avait un gros problème avec des côtes aussi touristiques c'est que les populations de mordeurs avaient été gonflées par des centaines de touristes. D'ailleurs, ils étaient pour beaucoup en shorts ou en maillot de bain.

La ville de Saint-Malo, elle, était très envahie. La famille explora toutes les zones d'activités et récupèrent aussi des graines et plantes dans les magasins de bricolage, et autant de nourriture qu'ils purent.

Quand ils décidèrent d'aller à Dinard, ils avaient à peine roulés qu'un gros embouteillage bouchait la route. Elle prit la direction du domaine de la Briantais sur le bord du parc, elle gara sa voiture et en descendit. Évidemment, il fallut qu'un mordeur arrive à ce moment là mais Rodolphe le transperça et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Monté sur le toit du Land Cruiser, elle observa le barrage de la Rance avec ses jumelles. Tout était bouché de voitures pare-choc contre pare-choc. Elle suivit le tracé de la route et elle vit qu'un bateau avait défoncé le pont. Ce passage n'était plus praticable.

"_Bon, on ne pourra pas passer par là... et faire le tour risque d'être long. On va voir si on peut passer la nuit dans cette propriété._"

La porte du château de la Briantais était grande ouverte, ils pouvaient espérer que les mordeurs en soient sortis à la recherche de vivants. Néanmoins, ils durent faire un peu de nettoyage et abattre une huitaine de marcheurs comme disait Georges. Ils trouvèrent de quoi manger et dormir. Des vivants étaient venus mais avaient du êtres surpris car ils trouvèrent un cadavre complètement dévoré. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une des pièces avec Anita.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Première Rencontre

**Première Rencontre.**

L'aube venait à peine de poindre qu'ils étaient déjà prêt à repartir. Non sans avoir percé le crâne de deux ou trois "mordeurs du matin", ils reprirent leur route. La seule solution était de longer la rive est de la Rance, jusqu'à Dinan. Ils iraient à Dinard, une autre fois, s'ils avaient la chance de pouvoir s'installer.

Après avoir écumé Dinan, ils firent un tour rapide au supermarché de Plancoët et récupérèrent plutôt de la nourriture. La chance les avait accompagnés dans celui-ci, pas de mordeurs et beaucoup de nourriture. Sur la route de Plévenon, ils en profitèrent pour manger et se débarbouiller des éclaboussures de cervelles de cadavres. Pendant ce temps-là, Emmanuelle fit un rapide bilan de ce qu'ils avaient dans leur véhicule. Une bonne quinzaine d'arbres et d'arbustes, deux grandes caisses plastiques débordantes de graines, et de quoi nourrir une quarantaine de personnes pendant cinq-six jours. Il y avait aussi ces sacs de blé et d'orge qu'ils avaient gardés de Chanteloup.

_"Bon, il y a longtemps que nous vadrouillons, nous n'avons pas rencontré beaucoup de monde, hein !? Et même là, nous avons eu tendance à fuir les gens._

_- Fallait bien, certains étaient des cannibales ! _Intervint Rodolphe.

_- Oui, c'est vrai, quant aux autres, ils avaient une plus sale allure que nous. Là, nous allons arriver au Fort la Latte et il y aura plusieurs scénarios possibles. D'un, il n'y a plus aucun vivant et c'est remplis de mordeurs et il est impossible d'y entrer, ou alors ils sont trop nombreux, de deux, ce sont des vivants qui soit ne veulent pas d'autres vivants comme à Pirou, soit veulent se servir de nous pour notre stock ou autre chose._

_- La loose ! _Soupira Svein.

_- Ouaip, et donc, il faut être aimable mais il faut se méfier. Vous avez vu comment on était bien à Chanteloup. Il faut que ce soit aussi bien. Je veux que vous jouiez les espions pour moi, vous vous promeniez avec les autres enfants. Toi, Inès, les femmes adorent que tu sois avec elles en cuisine, tu les y accompagnes et tu les écoutes parler. Méfiez-vous aussi de ce que vous dîtes sur nous._

_- Mais si on commence comme cela avec eux, ce n'est pas bien ! _Souffla Inès.

_- Je suis désolée ma chérie mais ce monde est dur. Si on se rend compte que c'est aussi bien qu'à Chanteloup, on pourra souffler, se laisser aller et commencer à vivre, d'accord ? Par contre, dès que nous serons arrivés, vous ne criez pas et vous empêchez Anita d'aboyer, je dois pouvoir leur parler sans interférences, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord ! _Dirent-ils en chœur !

Le Land Cruiser parcourut de tortueuses petites routes de campagne. La remorque sautillait dans les nids de poules. A un moment, ils passèrent devant le parking visiteurs du château. Puis ce fut un dernier zigzag, où ils virent le menhir et alors surgit dans toute sa splendeur le majestueux et imprenable château, le Fort la Latte.

Évidemment, le bruit de la voiture et de la remorque brinquebalant avait attiré les trois ou quatre mordeurs les plus proches. La jeune femme se gara juste à côté du premier pont-levis. Tous les quatre descendirent du Land Cruiser et affrontèrent les morts-vivants. Ils auraient pu s'arrêter là mais d'autres arrivèrent. Occupée à l'avant à contrer une grosse partie de l'attaque(elle ne les comptait plus), Emmanuelle ne vit pas sur son flanc droit, à cinq-six mètres que Svein était en difficulté. Alors qu'il peinait sous l'attaque d'un mordeur, sa tante courut vers lui avant de voir fuser une flèche droit dans le crâne du mort. Sans voir qui avait tiré, elle leva son pouce en l'air en remerciement.

Elle revint, Svein sur ses talons, vers les deux plus grands qui eux aussi commençaient à peiner. En quelques coups de sabres, aidés de tirs de flèches venant du premier châtelet, la petite famille en eut fini de la mini-horde.

Emmanuelle, suivie des trois enfants, s'approcha du premier pont-levis : "_Bonjour, serait-il possible de parler à votre chef ?_

_- Attendez, nous allons le chercher !_"

Pendant cette attente, la jeune femme s'assit sur un des murets du pont, tira son chiffon de la poche de côté de son vieux treillis et consciencieusement nettoya la lame de son katana. A cette vue, ses neveux firent de même en copiant en tous points la moindre attitude de leur tante.

"_Eh vous ! _Cria le garde par dessus le rempart.

_- Oui ? _Répondit Manue en se relevant

_- Vous pouvez entrer mais vous devrez laisser vos armes au garde qui va vous accueillir !_

_- Pas de problème !_"

Le grincement de la chaîne se fit entendre avec fracas, obligeant la famille à se retourner pour être sûr qu'aucun mordeur ne serait attiré par ce bruit. Un boum assourdi leur apprit que le pont était descendu. Ils empruntèrent alors le pont-levis avec entrain, ôtèrent le fourreau de leur poitrine et remirent la lame à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, la protection fut relevée. Emmanuelle et les trois enfants tendirent leurs armes au garde.

"_Vous connaissez les lieux ?_

_- Oui, je l'ai déjà visité plusieurs fois depuis que je suis toute jeune !_

_- Bien, allez au deuxième pont, notre chef vous attend !_

Alors que les chaînes grincèrent à nouveau, ils rejoignirent le deuxième châtelet et attendirent encore qu'on veuille bien leur ouvrir les portes. Apparemment, ils ne devaient pas apparaître comme assez dangereux pour lever aussi ce pont-là ! Cette fois, ce fut la herse en bois qui fut levée à mi-hauteur.

La petite famille fut accueillie par un groupe de cinq personnes. Un homme âgé d'environ cinquante-cinq ans s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

"_Bonjour, je suis Henri Mahé, et je suis le chef de ce groupe et voici ceux qui me soutiennent_, dit-il en montrant ses compagnons et lui-même.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emmanuelle Dufay, et voici mes neveux Rodolphe, Inès et Svein. Nous venons de Normandie_, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main, imitée par ses neveux.

_- Je vous présente aussi Gwen Kerforn, notre bricoleur. Le docteur Catherine Desriac, notre médecin. Notre "économe" et cuistot Mireille Moitier et enfin notre chef des Gardes, Landry Jehanne, un ancien militaire._

_- Oh, comme moi ! _S'exclama Emmanuelle après avoir serré la main de tous.

_- Bien, il est de coutume à chaque nouveau arrivant de lui poser des questions, de le garder une nuit, et au matin suivant nous procédons à une réunion pour décider s'il reste ou non. Cela vous convient ?_

_- Oui pas de problème._

_- Bien, suivez-nous dans le logis, vous pouvez laisser les enfants dehors, ils pourront jouer avec les autres._

_- Non ! Nous restons avec tata ! _Intervint Rodolphe qui fut appuyé par son frère et sa sœur opinant de la tête.

_- Si cela ne gêne pas votre groupe, je préférerais qu'ils soient avec nous car ils sont concernés par ce que nous dirons. Et puis ce sont des enfants qui savent se tenir, ils ont été élevés comme cela._

_- Pour moi pas de problème, et les autres ?_"

Chaque membre de ce conseil donna son accord puis ils entrèrent dans le logis. La jeune femme et ses enfants les suivirent. Tout ce petit monde s'assit autour de la grande table à manger. Mireille leur proposa des cafés et des chocolats chauds ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

"B_on, vous venez donc de Normandie ? Racontez-nous votre parcours depuis le début de l'épidémie._

_- Dans les premiers jours, je suis restée chez moi, sans plus arriver à joindre qui que se soit parmi mes proches. Je suis donc allée chez mes parents et je les ai trouvés transformés ainsi que mon frère et ma sœur, et leurs conjoints ainsi que les enfants de ma sœur. Je suis allée récupérer les enfants de mon frère._

_- Qu'avez-vous fait de votre famille de marcheurs ?_

_- Cela ne vous regarde pas_, répondit-elle froidement. _J'ai proposé à mes neveux d'essayer de vivre dans un des châteaux-forts de notre région. Le premier, Gratôt, avait brûlé, au deuxième, Pirou, on nous a refoulé en nous tirant dessus puis on nous a accepté et intégré au Château de Chanteloup. Nous avons passé tout l'été et l'automne avec eux, en participant aux récoltes et formations. Au retour d'une mission diplomatique auprès de Pirou, j'ai trouvé Chanteloup envahi de mordeurs et plein de cadavres d'humains mangés. Apparemment, un membre avait ouvert la porte arrière sous la colère et la dépression. Après, nous avons erré tout l'hiver, revenus un mois à Chanteloup, repartis sur les routes. Puis, j'ai proposé de tenter Fort la Latte qui est grand et imprenable et nous voilà._

_- Qu'avez-vous comme compétences ?_

_- Nous étions astreints à Chanteloup à suivre les activités et les formations par roulement. Ce qui fait que nous avions commencé à développer des compétences en combat, en cuisine, en agriculture, en soin animalier, en bricolage, en médecine, etc... J'étais spécialisée dans les missions de ravitaillement en matériel et nourriture. J'entraînais aussi les membres au tir à l'arc._

_- Que cherchez-vous ici ?_

_- Un lieu hautement imprenable ! Une communauté où tous les membres ont de l'importance et en font partie intégrante. J'ai eu connaissance, et fui, des groupes où certains étaient des esclaves domestiques et/ou sexuels. Avec mes neveux, avant de venir ici, nous avons pris une remorque que nous avons remplie d'arbres et arbustes fruitiers, de plantes, et un gros stock de graines alimentaires. Nous avons aussi récupéré un maximum de nourriture comme preuve de notre bonne foi et de notre motivation._

_- Vous dîtes que c'est parce que le château est imprenable que vous avez voulu venir ici ? _Questionna Landry.

_- Oui, personne ne peut y "ouvrir" de portes arrières, ce sont de "vrais" pont-levis pour accéder au Fort et non pas de simples ponts suivis d'une pauvre porte en bois, la descente des ponts est assez bruyante pour que vous puissiez contrôler qui l'ouvre sans ordre. Vous êtes protégés non seulement des mordeurs mais aussi des attaquants humains. C'est un lieu de rêve comme il y en a peu parmi les châteaux-forts de l'Ouest ! Et je veux pouvoir y mettre mes neveux à l'abri, je me le suis promis... quand j'ai vu mon frère mort !_"

Ses dernières paroles laissèrent tout le monde silencieux. Elle vit qu'Inès et Svein avait les larmes aux yeux. Leur père leur manquait fortement à tous les deux, il se faisait un point d'honneur à toujours avoir des activités avec eux et leurs souvenirs de lui devaient être légion.

Henri se leva et regarda la petite famille : "_Bien, Catherine va vous emmener à l'infirmerie pour vous faire un petit bilan, puis Mireille vous emmènera à la tour pour vous montrer où vous dormirez._

_- D'accord, mais pourrions-nous récupérer ma chienne Anita ?_

_- Vous avez un chien ? _

_- Oui, elle est très silencieuse et m'aide à la chasse._

_- Nous ne pensions plus voir d'animaux de compagnie, Landry va aller la chercher. Vous avez laissé la clé sur la voiture ?_

_- Oui !_"

Le médecin leur indiqua la sortie et c'est le cœur plein d'espoir qu'ils la suivirent.

Pour découvrir ce château, un lien internet : www. castlela**latte **. com


	10. Chapitre 10 - Se poser enfin

**Se poser.**

Tous engoncés dans un duvet, l'ensemble de la famille Dufay fut réveillé par le soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre du petit appentis "d'accueil" où ils avaient passé la nuit. La montre d'Emmanuelle indiquait huit heures et demi. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi aussi tard. Ils entendaient aussi les bruits des habitants s'activant dans leurs diverses activités.

Sur la petite table, ils trouvèrent de quoi petit déjeuner, et à côté, un broc, une cuvette et des serviettes. Ils mangèrent tranquillement sans parler, l'espoir et l'inquiétude se bousculant en eux d'être acceptés au sein de cette nouvelle communauté. Ils avaient envie de se poser, de recommencer la vie sympathique qu'ils avaient eue à Chanteloup. Enfin, ils voulaient avoir de nouveaux rapports humains normaux, et ne plus chercher à fuir autant les vivants que les morts.

Toujours en silence, ils se lavèrent puis rangèrent l'appentis comme ils l'avaient trouvé. Anita avait apparemment eut droit dans une gamelle à des restes de viande et d'os. La chienne, elle aussi, avait été ravie d'entrer dans le château. Les enfants comme les adultes n'en avaient qu'après elle et la submergeaient de caresses.

La veille, toute la famille avait eut droit à un bilan de santé aussi poussé que le permettait les moyens matériels du médecin. Catherine leur avait fait des injections de vitamines et avait été étonnée de leur bonne santé générale.

C'est par elle qu'Emmanuelle apprit que le château comptait trente-deux habitants. Qu'ils avaient passé l'hiver uniquement sur du stock alimentaire trouvé dans les maisons et restaurants avoisinants, n'osant pas se ravitailler dans les villes et villages. Ils avaient un petit élevage de lapins et avaient planté quelques patates, poireaux et autres choux en fin d'été. Elle apprit aussi qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment s'organiser pour la production alimentaire et que le ravitaillement leur posait souvent un problème car ils manquaient de "guerriers". Manue lui expliqua alors comme fonctionnaient Chanteloup sur deux ou trois petits détails.

Au bout du compte, la jeune femme s'était dit que ces gens avaient eue de la chance d'avoir "pris" le château car ils seraient tous morts vu leur manque de confiance en eux et leur manque de guerriers. Quand la nuit arriva, la fameuse cuisinière Mireille après les avoir nourris, les emmena dans l'appentis aux "candidats".

Et voilà, la nuit était passée, elle savait que le Conseil était déjà en train de délibérer sur leur cas. Elle dit alors aux trois enfants de se promener et découvrir le château pendant qu'elle irait attendre près du logis la décision.

Une heure après s'être levée, et une demi-heure à attendre la décision, la jeune femme ne tenait plus, elle allait et venait devant le logis en souriant très nerveusement aux personnes qui la croisaient. Comme sa chienne restait collée à ses basques, beaucoup s'arrêtaient pour la caresser en posant des questions sur son nom et sa race. C'était une croisée beauceron-doberman qui lui donnait une superbe allure. Ses yeux respiraient l'intelligence et la gentillesse. Au cours de leurs périples, elle avait apprit à combattre les mordeurs, pour protéger les vivants, sans qu'ils arrivent à l'atteindre.

Occupée à parler de sa chienne, Emmanuelle ne vit pas la porte du logis s'ouvrir et laisser passer les membresayant participé à la réunion. Henri s'approcha d'elle en souriant alors qu'elle était accroupie, le bras autour du cou d'Anita caressée par une toute petite fille qui s'appelait Rose.

"_Bonjour Emmanuelle !_

_- Oh, bonjour Henri !_

_- Vous allez bien ce matin, bien dormi ?_

_- Oui, pas de problèmes, le printemps n'est plus très loin, le temps se réchauffe._

_- Bon, Catherine et Mireille nous ont convaincus de vous garder avec nous. Vous les avez impressionnées par vos connaissances et vos idées pour améliorer nos conditions de vie._

_- Ah bon, j'en ai tant dit que cela ?_

_- Oh, oui ! Et puis, nous avons constaté que vous avez réussi à rester en bonne santé. Nos gardes ont témoigné de vos capacités à tous les quatre de vous battre contre les "rôdeurs", vous nous avez amené aussi à manger et de quoi cultiver. Tout ceci réuni nous a décidés._

_- Ok ! Je fais quoi de ma voiture et où devons-nous nous installer ?_

_- Votre voiture est trop grande pour avoir sa place dans l'enceinte, vous la laisserez sur le côté droit en sortant, mais tout le monde va vous aider à la vider ainsi que la remorque. Quant à votre installation, il reste le premier et le deuxième étage du donjon, si vous voulez. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres partout mais Gwen qui est notre artisan-bricoleur va arranger cela._

_- Je peux visiter la tour avant de choisir ?_

_- Pas de problèmes. Bienvenue "à bord" !_ Lui répondit-il.

Alors chaque membre lui serra la main même le fameux Landry qui gardait son quant à soi. Pire, il lui jetait un regard noir. Bah, elle s'en fichait du moment qu'ils aient trouvé un nouveau lieu sûr, le reste n'était que peccadilles.

Elle vit ses neveux perchés sur les remparts, au nord du château, d'un geste de la main, elle leur indiqua de la rejoindre. Elle les vit courir à toute allure, fière de leur forme et qu'ils aient gardé goût à la vie malgré la perte de l'ensemble de leur famille.

"_Alors ? _S'exclama Rodolphe

_- On reste !_ Ria Inès quand elle vit le grand sourire de sa tante.

_- Génial !_" Cria Svein en sautillant.

Presque tous les habitants se dirigèrent vers le premier pont-levis pour les aider. Les gardes rendirent leurs katanas à la petite famille qui se présenta en avant du pont. Il n'y avait qu'un mordeur qu'Inès éborgna et acheva. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le véhicule. En deux ou trois voyages, les plantes furent stockées dans la première enceinte alors que les aliments, dont les croquettes d'Anita, furent emmenés en cuisine. Les affaires des Dufay furent déposées au pied du Donjon. Emmanuelle veilla à ce que les sacs de secours et d'évacuation restent dans la voiture.

Avec les trois enfants et le bricoleur, ils visitèrent les deux étages, le rez-de-chaussée étant déjà occupé par une famille, les Marie. Quand Emmanuelle vit la fenêtre à bancs... de l'ancien logis du seigneur, c'était clair, elle voulait cet étage. Il y aurait du nettoyage à faire, brosser les pierres, isoler les fenêtres, et surtout, surtout un feu de cheminée à l'instant.

Elle envoya Rodolphe et Svein aller chercher du bois de chauffage, pendant qu'elle pressa Inès de demander balais, chiffons et serpillières à Mireille, "l'économe". Elle commença à déballer leurs affaires et préparer les lits de camp pour sa nièce et elle d'un côté de la cheminée et pour les garçons de l'autre côté. D'un de ses sacs, elle sortit son calepin et un crayon et elle lista ce dont elle aurait besoin en ravitaillement pour les jours suivants. Il leur faudrait des tables et des chaises, de vrais lits avec matelas pour remettre les lits de camps dans le Land Cruiser.

Sur le papier, les projets fusaient à une vitesse faramineuse, elle notait ce qu'elle voulait pour elle et sa famille mais aussi, les idées qu'elle voulait proposer au reste de la Communauté. Elle avait cru comprendre que chaque samedi matin, il y avait une réunion de l'ensemble de la communauté pour faire le bilan des événements et du travail mais aussi pour que chaque membre puisse faire des propositions. Cela l'arrangeait bien, elle avait des tonnes de propositions à leur faire, des tonnes.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Nouvelle embellie

**Nouvelle Embellie.**

Quatre semaines. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'Emmanuelle, Rodolphe, Inès et Svein s'étaient installés au premier étage du donjon du Fort la Latte. Ils avaient amélioré considérablement le confort des lieux. Après avoir brossé-lavé les murs noirs de suie, de salpêtre, de moisissures diverses et cie, Manue la Ravitailleuse, c'était devenu son surnom au fort, avait ramené d'authentiques tapisseries datant du moyen-âge jusqu'au 18ème siècle, pour recouvrir les murs. Elle était allée en dépouiller les musées et les châteaux vides, estimant qu'elles seraient mieux au chaud à ses bons soins qu'abandonnées dans des bâtiments qui tomberaient en ruines au cours des prochaines décennies.

Elle avait aussi ramené de ces grands panneaux qui servaient à partager les pièces dans les grands immeubles de bureaux. Elle les avait recouverts de plus petites tapisseries pour embellir, mis des tapis partout sur le sol afin de réchauffer la pièce. Elle avait aussi embarqué de grands lits à baldaquins car encore une fois les rideaux garderaient la chaleur dans les lits. Cela avait ébahi les autres habitants qui avaient voulu la même chose.

C'est pourquoi au fur et à mesure des demandes de chacun, elle passait son temps sur les routes accompagnée de Rodolphe et d'un jeune garde, Romain, particulièrement efficace. Et c'est ainsi que son surnom de "Ravitailleuse" lui avait été attribué. Elle se rendait bien compte, après trois réunions du samedi, que le fameux chef des gardes, Landry, ne supportait pas qu'elle soit devenue si rapidement un membre influent de la communauté.

Elle avait découvert qu'ils hésitaient à utiliser l'eau de la citerne car en la buvant, l'année précédente, trois d'entre eux étaient tombés malades au début de leur installation. Il s'en était suivi qu'au final, ils durent abattre deux d'entre eux qui étaient devenus des mordeurs. Elle leur proposa d'utiliser les charbons de bois issus des chauffages de cheminées pour faire un filtre à charbon pour la cuve et de la désinfecter à l'eau de javel... en indiquant qu'elle serait "buvable" quelques heures plus tard. Et que de toute façon, dans le doute, ils pouvaient la faire bouillir avant de la boire.

Elle indiqua aussi de conserver les cendres des cheminées afin de faire la lessive avec mais aussi pour enrichir les plantations. Le printemps arrivait et il avait été décidé que la batterie basse serait utilisée pour faire un mini-champ de blé. Elle leur dit aussi que tous les déchets de cuisine devaient être répandus sur les terres de plantations. Les graines qu'elle avait amenées avaient été mises en semis sous une serre que Gwen "le Bricoleur" avait fièrement montée.

Inès et elle avaient ramené des chevaux, installés dans la barbacane, et avaient expliqué, que pour les patrouilles, les chevaux étaient quand même plus discrets que les voitures. Heureusement, il y avait de nombreux cavaliers parmi les membres et particulièrement les gardes. De même, ils utilisèrent leurs déjections et leurs litières pour les terrains. Ils avaient fait le tour des fermes alentours qui regorgeaient de paille, de foin et de grains pour leurs bêtes.

Un poulailler avait vu le jour, entre la salle des gardes et la chapelle, les poules et les canards, trouvés dans des fermes abandonnées, baguenaudaient dans l'ensemble de la grande enceinte grattant de ci de là et nettoyant la cour de ses petits cailloux.

Le printemps était arrivé et Emmanuelle avait tout d'une fourmi cherchant à engranger pour l'ensemble de sa nouvelle communauté. Le soir, quand elle rentrait dans le donjon pour se coucher, la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, le sommeil la prenait de suite.

Henri et ses proches avaient décrété à la fin de l'année précédente que les dimanches non travaillés devaient l'être. Ainsi, ces journées-là, les gens se réunissaient, se reposaient, prenaient la place de Mireille et ses commis pour faire les repas. Des jeux et des joutes sportives avaient lieu. Emmanuelle avait bien essayé de participer à quelques sports pour affronter Landry mais ce dernier en profitait pour lui refiler de mauvais coups et elle avait préféré lui laisser la place de premier. Le plus terrible, c'était que le bougre lui plaisait énormément. Quand il travaillait dans les cultures ou sur la coupe du bois, le plus souvent, il le faisait torse nu. Sa musculature était impressionnante, bien développée mais fine et nerveuse. Ses abdominaux étaient superbement marqués. Son poitrail était bombé et la laissait rêveuse.

Rêveuse, elle l'était justement ce dimanche-là. Il jouait avec les autres à la choule et il le faisait en pantalon de treillis. Elle faisait semblant de sommeiller pour mieux le contempler. Elle prit conscience que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie à ce point d'un homme, voir plus, et ceci de très nombreux mois avant l'épidémie. L'épisode de Pirou n'était que purement hygiénique.

Sa nièce vint s'asseoir près d'elle très essoufflée d'avoir couru avec ses nouveaux amis.

"Ça_ va, tata ?_

_- Oui, oui, je faisais une petite sieste mais ils font beaucoup de bruit là !_

_- C'est trop super, tata, il fait beau, on a plein de place dehors, plein de place dans le donjon, t'aurais du nous amener ici aussitôt en partant de la maison._

_- Je ne voulais pas trop vous éloigner de votre région._

_- On s'en fichait, tu sais, du moment que tu étais avec nous et que tu t'occupais de nous, le reste on s'en fichait !_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Bah, oui, je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui ferait cela, je me disais qu'on avait eu de la chance et Catherine a dit la même chose que tu avais pris soin de nous, et que_ "peu de personnes auraient pris en charge trois enfants dans le monde fou dans lequel on vit" !

_- Vous êtes bien gentilles, toutes les deux !_

_- Mais tata, y'a pas que moi et Catherine, Roro, Svein, et tous les gens ici pensent que tu es une super-tata !_

_- Rhooo, tu vas me faire rougir ma chérie ! Allez viens me faire un câlin !_"

Pendant qu'elle prenait un plaisir simple à enlacer sa nièce, elle ne vit pas le regard d'un homme de grande taille la regarder. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux gris plissés sous le soleil qui la couvaient du regard.

Le lendemain, suite à la demande du Chef, Emmanuelle, Rodolphe, Romain, Landry et Catherine partirent pour la mission "Ravitaillement Médical". Le véhicule de la jeune femme étant le plus grand et le plus puissant, ils transférèrent ses affaires de secours dans la remorque en prévision de remplir le hayon à ras-bord de matériel et médicaments. Le groupe avait déjà écumé les pharmacies des petites villes alentours... ils pensaient qu'ils devaient tenter celles de St Brieuc et de St Malo. Dûment munis de la page de l'annuaire concernée, ils partirent tout d'abord vers Saint-Malo.

Landry avait exigé d'être assis à l'avant sous le prétexte qu'il connaissait très bien la ville et qu'il était le chef des guerriers. La jeune femme avait ronchonné : "_Cela va être gai le voyage !_". Elle eut droit à un sourire narquois du jeune homme.

"_Dîtes-moi Docteur, avez-vous réfléchi à des palliatifs ?_

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Quand toutes les pharmacies auront été pillées... comment et avec quoi soignerez-vous vos malades ?_

_- Je sais, j'y ai déjà pensé ! Hélas, j'ai peu de connaissances en plantes médicinales._

_- Ben, comme j'avais une idée qui exigeait que j'aille dans une librairie-papeterie, je pourrais aller chercher des livres sur le sujet ?_

_- Ce n'était pas prévu ! _Grogna Landry.

_- Et bien, mon gars, tu viens bien de dire que tu connaissais la ville comme ta poche ? Tu me laisses là où se trouve la plus grande librairie-papeterie et je vous rejoins à la sortie de la ville !_

_- Et tu me confierais ton précieux Land Cruiser ?_

_- Bah oui, on est de la même communauté, non ?_

_- Tu avais déjà ce projet en tête, hein ?_

_- Oui et je garde Rodolphe avec moi !_

_- Doc ?_ Interrogea Landry

_- Je pense qu'à nous trois cela devrait aller._

_- Écoute Dufay, on fait les pharmacies et vous nous rejoignez au centre hospitalier qui est justement à quelques rues de la plus grande papeterie de la ville._

_- Ok !_"

Arrivés à place, la jeune femme et son neveu descendirent de la voiture, armés de leur katana, d'un poignard et même de leurs arcs respectifs. Alors qu'ils faisaient un petit salut de la main, la voiture disparaissait au coin d'une rue du centre ville.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Etres aimés

**Êtres aimés.**

La papeterie que Rodolphe et Manue étaient en train de visiter disposait de chariots plastiques. Ils savaient pour l'avoir fait au cours de l'hiver que ceux-ci faisaient moins de bruits que les métalliques. Ainsi, pendant qu'ils remplissaient leurs sacs à dos des projets que la jeune femme avait envie de soumettre au groupe, ils mirent les mêmes produits dans les chariots. S'il advenait que des mordeurs soient attirés malgré tout, ils pouvaient abandonner ceux-ci mais auraient la même chose dans leurs sacs.

Pendant que son neveu était du côté de la papeterie, avec deux chariots, avec l'obligation de regarder derrière lui à chaque minute, elle était partie du côté librairie. Elle chercha d'abord des ouvrages assez profanes sur les soins par les plantes qu'elle choisit avec un maximum de photos ou de reproductions graphiques. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la partie consacrée aux ouvrages techniques et scientifiques. Elle eut la veine incroyable de trouver quelques livres développant le sujet mais aussi comment se faisait la fabrication de produits essentiels comme la pénicilline et la digitaline. Et comble de chance, prise d'une idée obsédante, elle trouva des manuels survivalistes.

Son grand sac à dos était plein à ras bord. Elle en estimait le poids à trente cinq-quarante kilos soit deux tiers de son propre poids. Certes, elle savait qu'un sac à dos normal ne devait pas peser plus de six-huit kilos. D'un autre côté, elle ne prévoyait pas de faire de grande randonnée et devait rejoindre les autres seulement à quelques rues d'ici.

Elle rejoignit Rodolphe qu'elle trouva en train de compléter son premier chariot. A eux deux, le deuxième fut rempli en quelques minutes. Elle savait qu'Henri et Mireille seraient enchantés de son idée et sûrement Catherine aussi.

«_ Tu es prêt, mon chéri ?_

_- Oui !_

_- On reste côte à côte en poussant les chariots, si un de nous a du mal, l'autre l'attend, si les mordeurs arrivent, en petite quantité on les dégomme et on repart, en grosse quantité, on lâche les chariots et on court ! Ok ?_

_- Compris ! _»

Ils sortirent dans la rue et durent affronter le premier mordeur de leur équipée. Au bout de dix minutes, Emmanuelle estima qu'ils avaient parcouru la moitié de leur trajet quand une mini-horde leur tomba dessus. Le duo se tint dos à dos et trancha, creva, explosa les têtes de sept « marcheurs ». Avec énergie et se souriant l'un l'autre, ils repartirent vers le centre hospitalier. Une fois sur place, le Land Cruiser était là. Son hayon était plein d'un tiers de carton de médicaments. La jeune femme et l'ado vidèrent leurs chariots à leur tour dans le véhicule. Alors qu'elle rangeait le matériel qu'elle avait ramené, Rodolphe alla placer les chariots sur le trottoir.

Soudain, un cri alerta la jeune femme. En se retournant, elle vit le garçon assailli par trois mordeurs qui sortaient de l'hôpital. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put mais il était déjà à terre avec l'un d'entre cherchant sa gorge. Le problème était qu'elle était plus proche des deux autres que de celui qui attaquait son neveu. Si elle voulait qu'il ne soit pas attaqué par les deux autres, il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe avant. Alors que le temps avait l'air de se distordre et de ne pas lui permettre de le rejoindre, elle criait à Rodolphe de prendre son poignard et priait qu'il en ait le réflexe et l'écoute. Après avoir abattu le premier mordeur, l'affolement la possédait tant qu'elle ne fit que couper un bras au deuxième. Le garçon ne faisait qu'essayer de repousser le mordeur sans prendre son poignard. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle venait d'exploser le crâne de son deuxième adversaire car elle vit que l'assaillant de Rodolphe était au plus près de sa gorge.

Ce fut une flèche venue de l'hôpital qui transperça le crane. Rodolphe, épuisé, laissa le cadavre tomber sur lui. Manue se jeta auprès de son neveu, repoussa le corps et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

«_ Oh, Roro, j'ai eu si peur, je ne me serais jamais pardonné si tu étais mort ou mordu, je me suis promis de toujours vous protéger, toujours ! Ne me refais jamais cela, jamais ! Je ne veux plus voir mourir des êtres aimés._»

Étonné, l'ado regarda sa tante et vit des larmes s'écouler sur le visage éploré de la jeune femme. A son tour, il la prit dans ses bras. S'ils avaient pu pleurer tous les trois dans sa fratrie, jamais il n'avait vu sa tante lâcher une seule larme depuis neuf mois, pas une seule.

Ils se relevèrent et virent Romain avec son arc. Ils levèrent la main en signe de remerciement.

« _Tu veux bien rester dans la voiture pendant que je les rejoins ?_

_- Oui, toujours la même consigne : je m'allonge au sol s'il y a des mordeurs et je cache les clés si ce sont des vivants ! _

_- Bien, bon garçon, à tout de suite ! _»

Elle courut vers Romain et avec lui partirent à la recherche du médecin et du soldat. Ils les trouvèrent dans le stock de matériel situé au sous-sol. La quantité était impressionnante. Landry en la voyant lui cria : « _C'est maintenant que tu arrives ?_

_- Eh connard, je te rappelle que nous étions à pied et pas en voiture comme vous ! Alors Doc, vous prenez du matériel de chirurgie ?_

_- Oui, et aussi du matériel de transfusion et de réanimation mais tu sais, tu pourrais me tutoyer !_

_- Ok, Doc ! Eh cool, regardez, y'a des caisses plastiques, on va pouvoir en mettre un bon paquet ! _»

Méthodiquement et sous les ordres du médecin, plusieurs caisses furent rapidement remplies ainsi que cinq sacs à dos. Les deux hommes prirent chacun deux sacs qu'ils mirent devant et derrière eux.

Catherine et Romain partirent devant en emmenant chacun une caisse en plus de leurs sacs et disparurent dans les escaliers. Manue était en train d'avancer tout en refermant son sac et se préparait à monter elle aussi les marches.

"_Merde ! Saloperies _!"

La jeune femme s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Landry était en mauvais posture. Apparemment, la morgue était aussi au sous-sol et des mordeurs avaient été attirés par leur tapage dans le stock. Elle posa son sac et la caisse.

"_Alors, soldat, on a besoin d'aide ? _Le nargua-t-elle.

_- Grrrr, pétasse, tu vas venir m'aider ?_

_- Oui, oui, me voilà !_"

Pour la première fois, ils se battirent côte à côte. Son expérience des mordeurs étant plus élevée et assurée que lui, elle en profita pour lui lancer de nombreuses moqueries et taquineries. Tout du long, il grogna après elle. Seulement, le bruit du combat attira d'autres morts.

Trop occupée à se débarrasser de ses propres attaquants, Manue ne vit pas que le soldat était dans une situation qui devenait préoccupante. Venant de finir son "lot", elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une blague mais stoppa net.

"_Landry !_" Cria-t-elle en courant vers lui. Il était submergé par le nombre à tel point que deux d'entre eux étaient sur lui à claquer des dents. Elle se débattit contre les autres puis entendit le jeune homme gémir de douleur. "_Oh, non !_" S'écria-t-elle. D'un seul coup de katana, elle coupa les deux crânes des attaquants.

Elle repoussa les cadavres et s'agenouilla auprès du soldat à demi inconscient. Ses mains coururent sur le visage, les bras et finalement, une blessure sur le côté saignait sous ses yeux. Elle déchira la chemise et soupira de soulagement quand elle constata que ce n'était qu'une coupure.

"_Imbécile incompétent ! Tu t'es coupé avec ton propre poignard !_" Lui souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"_De quoi me traites-tu, voleuse ?_

_- Voleuse ! Voleuse ? _S'indigna-t-elle

_- Ben oui, quand tu fais du ravitaillement, tu voles maisons et magasins !_

_- Pffff, idiot ! Allez viens, on doit partir au plus vite ! Debout !_

_- Mpffff, j'arrive !_"

Avec peine, il se releva, se réajusta, s'empara de sa caisse et marcha avec détermination vers la sortie. La jeune femme essuya le coin de ses yeux et suivit le deuxième être aimé qui avait faillit disparaître de sa vie ce jour-là. Elle en était sûre maintenant, elle était amoureuse.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Projets d'avenir

**Projet d'Avenir.**

Tout en fourrant sa caisse et son sac à dos dans le hayon, Landry se mit à bougonner : "_C'est quoi ce bordel, Voleuse ?_

_- C'est pour le projet que je veux proposer !_

_- Mais t'as vu la quantité de merdes que tu as ramenées ?_

_- Oui, c'est fait exprès !_

_- Une maboule, on a hérité d'une maboule._

_- Tu sais, Doc, Henri aurait dû me dire que vous aviez un grincheux dans vos rangs ! _Gloussa Manue

_- Grrrr, elle m'énerve !_"

Le reste du groupe sourit à la jeune femme qui prit le volant de son Land Cruiser. Ils reprirent la route du Fort. Tout le long du trajet, le soldat ronchonnait et grognait contre Emmanuelle.

"Écoute_, Soldat, j'ai ramené des livres pour le Doc, et j'ai ramené ces "merdes" comme tu dis parce que j'ai espoir en l'avenir et pour moi, le Fort est le meilleur espoir que tout notre groupe peut avoir. Quand je vous aurai expliqué le but de ce ravitaillement, je suis persuadée que vous vous rallierez à mon idée._

_- Le but du ravitaillement d'aujourd'hui était de ramener du matériel médical, voleuse !_

_- J'avais l'accord d'Henri !_

_- Il connaît ton projet ?_

_- Non mais il m'a dit que mes compétences me permettaient de mener deux missions simultanées. Ce que j'ai fait puisque j'ai sauvé tes jolies petites fesses de plusieurs mordeurs, non ?_

_- Grrrrr !_

_- Allez, on fait la paix !_

_- Mouais, on verra !_"

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'ils finirent le reste du trajet. Catherine était enchantée, son stock de médicaments lui permettrait de durer un à deux ans si la population n'augmentait pas de façon exponentielle. Au cours du rangement, Emmanuelle lui indiqua qu'elle retournerait sur place, plusieurs fois s'il le fallait, pour tout récupérer.

Une réunion exceptionnelle fut organisée le lendemain à la demande de la Ravitailleuse. Avec Rodolphe, elle avait fait des tas sur la grande table du logis. Tout le monde entra dans la pièce, du plus vieux au plus jeune. Certains restèrent debout, d'autres s'assirent par terre par manque de place.

"_Bonjour à tous !_

_- Bonjour, Manue !_ Répondirent-ils en chœur.

_- Certains d'entre vous savent que j'ai énormément d'espoir en ce fort et en une vie normale grâce à lui ! Dès lors, une des normalités du passé ancien comme très récent a toujours été de recenser les naissances, les décès et les mariages ! J'ai pris tous ces cahiers brochés, ces cahiers typés administratifs et des tonnes de crayons afin de faire des registres d'État-Civil. Certains autres cahiers pourront aussi servir de « journal » pour ceux qui le souhaitent. Alors... qu'en pensez-vous ?_ »

L'angoisse qu'on la traite de folle l'étreignit, néanmoins elle vit quelques sourires approbateurs sur certains visages dont Karine, la mère de la petite Rose, qui était enceinte de cinq mois. Henri se leva.

«_ Et bien mes amis, vous savez quoi ? Je ne regrette absolument pas notre décision d'avoir accueillie Manue et ses neveux !_

_- Moi non plus, je ne le regrette pas !_ Intervint Catherine.

_- Et si tu as d'autres idées de ce type-là, n'hésite pas à devancer nos désirs _! Reprit Henri en souriant. _Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un volontaire pour la tenue des registres !_

_- Moi, je veux bien ! _Intervint Matthieu le mari de Karine.

_- Et bien c'est décidé et tu recenseras tous les habitants avec leurs dates et lieux de naissance._ Dit Henri.

_- Je voudrais proposer autre chose. Il va falloir qu'on s'organise pour préparer les champs alentour pour faire des cultures de céréales et de légumes. Et peut-être aussi un peu d'élevage ! _Reprit Emmanuelle

_- Tu vas pas bien, voleuse, tu oublies les « rôdeurs » !_ Se moqua Landry

_- A Chanteloup, ils avaient conçu des sortes de « chevaux de frise » avec de multiples tiges de métal qui arrêtaient les mordeurs. On pourrait en fabriquer et en installer, afin de nous permettre de fabriquer tranquillement des clôtures le plus haut possible ? Et reculer comme cela jusqu'au parking. Les champs entre le fort et le parking devraient nous suffire, non ?_

_- Bon, ceux qui sont intéressés pour participer à ce projet, restez ici, les autres, vous pouvez repartir à vos activités ! »_ Stoppa Henri.

La plupart des civils quittèrent les lieux excepté ceux qui soignaient les chevaux et le poulailler, ou qui jardinaient et s'occupaient des plantations. A l'inverse, la totalité des gardes étaient restés ainsi que Rodolphe. Ce qui n'étonnait guère Emmanuelle. Par contre, elle avait préféré qu'Inès et Svein sortent même si ce dernier les avait quittés en boudant.

Tous ceux qui restèrent discutèrent des méthodes pour fabriquer ces « chevaux de frise » puis de l'installation de véritables clôtures. La Normande proposa, une fois les clôtures posées, de laisser les chevaux de frise aux abords des barrières qui permettraient de passer.

Les quelques bricoleurs dirent qu'il faudrait peut-être quelques années pour la pose des clôtures et qu'il faudrait délimiter rapidement les champs cultivables dès ce printemps afin de les entourer de « chevaux de frise ». Comme à son habitude, Landry s'opposait à toutes les propositions d'Emmanuelle même si toute l'assemblée la soutenait. Henri désigna un certain Hugues pour la gestion des équipes devant s'occuper des chevaux de frise et de la préparation des cultures.

A la sortie de la réunion, Emmanuelle vit Landry, grommelant encore, rejoindre ses quartiers au premier étage de la salle des gardes. Elle s'empressa de le suivre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui qu'elle ouvrit sans demander d'autorisation et fit à son tour claquer la porte.

"_Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre moi mais il va falloir calmer vos nerfs, soldat ! _Hurla la jeune femme si énervée qu'elle usa du vouvoiement pour montrer son mépris.

_- Vous n'êtes qu'une pétasse qui s'est ramenée la bouche en cœur et qui fait du charme à tout le monde ! Le vieux Henri est obsédé par vous !_

_- Vous rêvez, il me voit comme sa fille qu'il a perdue !_

_- Ouais, c'est cela, il a aussi perdu sa femme... comme par hasard une jolie petite femme aux cheveux auburn comme vous, voleuse ! TU cherches à prendre le pouvoir espèce de GARCE !_

_- Mais qui c'est le maboule en cet instant ! Je me fiche du pouvoir, seul m'importe de protéger ceux que j'aime, seul m'importe l'espoir d'un nouvel avenir._

_- C'est cela, une voleuse et une menteuse !_

_- Mon pauvre ! Tu n'as rien compris, mais pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie si tu dois me pourrir tous mes espoirs de vie, tous mes espoirs d'avenir ici avec tout le groupe ?_

_- Pour essayer de me manipuler, bien sûr !_

_- Idiot !"_ Murmura-t-elle.

Sur ce dernier mot, elle tourna les talons, prête à repartir quand une poigne forte la plaqua contre la porte.

"_Je t'interdis de partir, voleuse ! On n'en a pas fini toi et moi !_

_- Mais à la fin, pourquoi me traites-tu de voleuse ? C'est lassant à la fin !_

_- Parce que tu m'as volé mon cœur, voleuse !"_ Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille et lui occasionnant un long frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et plaqua son corps musclé sur celui plus souple de la jeune femme. Gémissante, elle répondit avec passion au baiser auquel il la soumit. Elle entoura la forte nuque de ses bras fins et l'attira encore plus à elle, se frottant avec délice contre lui. Il la souleva par les fesses pendant qu'elle croisait ses jambes autour de lui. Leur baiser devint dévorant et Landry lui donna un coup de rein pour lui montrer son désir brûlant.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme tout en reprenant son souffle. Il recula la tête et la dévisagea. Un sourire atterrit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le regard chaviré de désir de son amante. Avec fougue, il l'emmena sur son lit et reprit ses baisers. Avec une dextérité qui confondit la jeune femme, il la déshabilla rapidement. Sa bouche commença alors à se poser ailleurs que sur les lèvres de sa maîtresse. Elle se tordait sous les caresses audacieuses et gémissait derechef.

Alors qu'elle écartait et remontait ses jambes sur le jeune homme, elle lui susurra : "_Tu ne serais pas un peu trop habillé ? Je veux sentir ta peau !_". Aussitôt, il se déshabilla maladroitement aidé par sa compagne. Une fois fait, elle posa ses mains sur son poitrail musclé et le caressa occasionnant plusieurs frissons de plaisir à son amant. Puis, elle passa ses mains dans son dos, et appuya ses jambes sur les fesses fermes du soldat en soufflant : "_Prends-moi !_

_- Tu es trop pressée, petite voleuse, on a tout notre temps !_

_- Cela m'a manqué !_

_- A moi aussi, mais je veux prendre mon temps, ce n'est pas que de la baise pour moi!_

_- Oh !_ S'exclama-t-elle confuse. _Moi non plus !_

_- Ah oui, serais-je aussi un voleur ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Super alors !_"

Il l'enlaça fortement, en prenant sa bouche amoureusement et frottant son pubis sur celui de la jeune femme. En chœur, un gémissement sortit de leurs deux gorges. Prenant en main son pénis, il s'introduisit doucement en elle. Ils tremblèrent tous les deux tant la sensation était forte.

C'est alors qu'eu lieu entre eux la plus vieille danse du monde, celle qui fait vibrer les cœurs et les âmes, celle qui fait grandir le monde et entendre le rire des enfants.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Au grand jour

**Au Grand Jour.**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis la réunion concernant les registres d'État-Civil et la protection des surfaces agricoles. Le premier registre d'État-Civil avait consisté au listage de l'ensemble des habitants. Cela avait permis aux Dufay d'en savoir plus sur tous car la liste avait aussi été affichée sur le tout nouveau tableau d'informations demandé par les habitants.

Un travail colossal avait été abattu avec la fabrication des premiers « chevaux de frise » permettant ainsi aux gens de pouvoir enfin sortir du château. Il y avait déjà un bon hectare de libéré permettant aux gens de varier leurs promenades et de se sentir plus libres.

Les jardiniers-agriculteurs s'étaient fait plaisir en procédant aux diverses plantations. Les arbres fruitiers avaient été rapidement plantés et leurs premières feuilles avaient bien poussé.

Avril étant passé et ayant déjà semé du blé dans la batterie basse et à plusieurs endroits du château, il était prévu de plutôt faire un semis d'automne. De toute façon, le ravitaillement avait permis de stocker de la farine. Surtout qu'Emmanuelle en avait ramené des boulangeries qu'elle avait visitées.

Quelques chats avaient été récupérés par des patrouilles quand les souris avaient commencé à envahir le château. Ils avaient découverts que certaines plantes faisaient fuir les mangeurs de farine et en avait mis dans et autour de chaque sac !

Emmanuelle avait demandé s'il était possible de pratiquer la même méthode qu'à Chanteloup, à savoir former les habitants à toutes les tâches. Si certains avaient rechigné, d'autres, surtout les femmes, avaient adoré cette idée. Ainsi avait-on commencé à former l'ensemble de la population au combat et cela leur avait donné un peu plus envie de sortir du fort.

De plus, un petit événement avait agité ce petit monde, même si les principaux intéressés faisaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tous savaient que Landry et Emmanuelle avaient noué une relation et ce dès le premier jour où l'on avait vu la jeune femme sortir de la chambre du chef des gardes. Leurs amis, leurs proches se demandaient quand ils oseraient avouer qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

En public, ils continuaient à se contrer, à se lancer des piques. Et pourtant, certains virent bien des mains se frôler "malencontreusement", d'autres virent une main masculine ranger une mèche auburn derrière une fine oreille. Personne n'était dupe. Seulement, ils ne comprenaient pas la raison pour laquelle le couple cachait leur relation.

Pourtant, Emmanuelle ne cessait de penser à leur "couple". A l'issue de leur première union, la jeune femme était restée au lit, alanguie, tandis que son amant reposant sur le ventre avait passé son bras sur sa taille. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Seulement, il ne faisait même pas nuit, et le repas du soir allait bientôt arriver. Elle s'était doucement levée et s'était habillée sans bruit pour laisser Landry endormi et se reposer de sa blessure de la veille.

Sortie en catimini, elle avait rejoint le premier étage du donjon et s'était assise sur son lit. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Certes, l'avenir dont elle parlait tant, c'était aussi tomber amoureuse, c'était faire l'amour, c'était espérer plus. Hélas, la vie de couple ne lui semblait pas d'actualité encore, surtout avec un guerrier. Elle-même n'était pas une habitante paisible du château, c'était la ravitailleuse, c'était une guerillera. Elle ne s'imaginait pas compagne voir mère. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure.

Elle reprit alors ses habitudes, et retournait voir tous les matins Henri pour qu'il lui donne la liste journalière des ravitaillements à effectuer. Et Rodolphe et Romain l'accompagnaient aussi tous les jours. Surtout qu'il leur fallait régulièrement ramener des tiges de métal pour fabriquer les chevaux de frise.

Ils partaient aussi dans les scieries pour "emprunter" du bois comme elle disait maintenant pour contrer le terme de "voleuse" que lui attribuait Landry. Des étables et des écuries furent montées, dûment protégées par un grand grillage et plusieurs rangs de chevaux de frise.

La jeune femme espaça de plus en plus ses relations sexuelles avec son amant. A tel point qu'à la fin du printemps, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis une semaine. Le soldat n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et ses subordonnés en prenaient plein la tête.

Puis le premier jour de l'Été arriva. Trois semaines plus tôt étaient arrivée une nouvelle famille vêtue de guenilles et qu'on avait installée au dernier étage du donjon. Mireille avait demandé une "récolte" de vêtements. Bizarrement depuis son arrivée, cela n'avait jamais été demandé à Emmanuelle. Elle avertit son chef que son équipe et elle partiraient tôt ce premier jour d'été et pour Saint-Brieuc cette fois-ci. Elle avait envie de changer, se lassant des trois villes à l'est du fort.

La route aurait dû se faire toute seule et rapidement mais elle était très régulièrement embouteillée de voitures abandonnées. Ils durent aussi éviter de nombreux mordeurs. C'est ainsi qu'ils mirent plus de deux heures pour arriver dans la ville. Ils visèrent un Centre Commercial. La chance les amena au plus grand de la ville.

Hélas, le parking était submergé de mordeurs et la jeune femme dut à la fois slalomer et dégommer ceux-ci jusqu'à l'entrée du centre commercial. Les portes en étaient grandes ouvertes. Elle engagea la marche arrière et bloqua l'entrée avec le nez du Land Cruiser. Avec du fil, ils accrochèrent les portes aux rétros du véhicule. De toute façon, les mordeurs ne savaient que pousser.

L'équipe partit vers le premier magasin de vêtements pour femmes et ne prirent que ceux qui étaient pliés pour les mettre dans des sacs qui attendaient à la caisse. Ils durent s'arrêter quelques minutes pour affronter les mordeurs qui avaient entendu leur présence. Ils balancèrent une vingtaine de sacs à l'arrière du véhicule. Ils opérèrent de la même façon dans un magasin de vêtements pour hommes et un autre pour enfants. Ils embarquèrent de même un maximum de boites de chaussures.

Emmanuelle indiqua aux deux garçons qu'il y avait un étage. Ils décidèrent d'y aller non sans avoir dû se battre contre une petite horde. "_Les gars, nous avons trop de facilité à les dégommer ! Je n'aime pas cela !_

_- Ben pourquoi tata ? _Demanda Rodolphe.

_- Nous allons finir par relâcher notre effort et notre attention parce que nous devenons trop sûrs de nous ! Et je n'aime pas cela !_

_- Mais que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Je trouve que nous sommes déjà bien attentifs !_ Questionna Romain.

_- N'importe quoi peut tromper notre vigilance, une moitié de mordeur, un enfant mordeur, un objet en travers de notre chemin, un vivant, un animal, n'importe quoi !_

_- Bon, on va essayer d'être moins sûrs de nous mais avoue qu'on est plutôt bons à ce que nous faisons, non ? _Demanda Romain.

_- Oui, oui mais restons vigilants, d'accord ?_"

Ils empruntèrent le tapis roulant pour rejoindre l'étage. Un magasin de sport ultra connu en France utilisait la moitié de l'espace. Ils se jetèrent sur le matériel de randonnée, les duvets et les chaussures de sport et de marche. Cela représentait une aubaine supplémentaire. Alors que les garçons descendaient les premiers paquets, la jeune femme se dirigea vers une enseigne qui lui plaisait. On y vendait des livres, des films et de la musique. Elle dût détruire la porte en verre pour y accéder.

Occupée à compulser un livre qui pourrait être utile à sa nièce, elle ne fit pas attention au léger chuintement dans son dos. Ce fut in extremis alors qu'il visait son bras qu'elle put enfoncer son poignard de son autre bras. Elle se morigéna d'avoir fait la leçon aux deux plus jeunes et de s'y être fait prendre.

Elle ressortit avec un paquet de livres dans les bras. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de sacs. Alors qu'elle vidait ses affaires d'un panier qui traînait, la moitié d'un mordeur attrapa sa cheville. Une pensée traversa son esprit : "_Je suis maudite, il aura fallu que j'en parle pour que je me fasse piéger !_" En voulant repousser le mordeur, elle oublia le panier et se prit les pieds dedans. Elle vit alors arriver la rambarde et le poids de son sac à dos l'attira par-dessus. Un court moment, elle crut pouvoir laisser tomber son sac pour qu'il ne l'entraîne pas en bas mais son espoir fut vain.

Son corps bascula par-dessus la rambarde, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut les accélérations du Land Cruiser qui la réveillèrent. Elle gémit doucement mais des nausées la prenaient. Son corps n'était que douleurs, sa vue était floue et quelque chose coulait sur son visage. Apparemment, Rodolphe la tenait contre elle et lui demanda comment elle allait. Elle hurla car il l'avait remuée en lui parlant. Elle cria à Romain de s'arrêter, qu'elle avait mal, qu'il roulait mal.

"_Non, on te ramène au fort !_

_- J'ai mal, j'ai mal arrêtez-vous, vous me faîtes mal._

_- Où as-tu mal tata ?_

_- Partout, le dos, à la tête... aaah mon bras... mmh, j'vais vomir !_

_- T'inquiètes, Manue, on te ramène au fort !_

_- Nonnnnnnn, arrêtez-vouuuuss... je... je... j'ai_".

Et elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Plusieurs fois, elle rêva qu'on l'appelait, elle entendit craquer le levier de vitesse du 4x4 et pensa « _doucement avec ma voiture_ ». Parfois, un peu de lumière du soleil d'été passait ses paupières mais elle re-sombrait dans le noir.

«_ Aaaaaaaah, noooonnnnn ! _Cria Emmanuelle

_- T'es con, Romain, de freiner comme cela ! Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ?_

_- Il faut que tu ailles ouvrir la barrière. Il y a deux mordeurs qui arrivent sur la gauche._

_- J'y vais mais une fois la barrière passée, vas-y doucement ! _

_- T'inquiètes, je ferai attention !_»

Sortie de son inconscience, Manue entendit les « chic-chac » du katana que Rodolphe abattait sur les crânes, la voiture roula doucement et pourtant elle eut l'impression de vivre un gymkhana dans son crâne et ses membres. Le bruit de la portière qu'on ouvrait et refermait lui vrilla les tympans et la fit replonger dans le noir.

La voiture brinquebalait sur le chemin de terre à toute vitesse car malgré sa mauvaise conduite Romain s'inquiétait sincèrement de l'état de son chef et souhaitait arriver au plus vite. A peine arrivés, le pont-levis s'abaissa et les gardes sortirent pour récupérer le matériel jusqu'à ce que Rodolphe se mettent à hurler : «_ Manue est gravement blessée, allez chercher le Doc et une civière _».

Romain monta sur le siège arrière et appela la jeune femme qui ne lui répondait pas. Il posa deux doigts sur la carotide et pâlit, il ne sentait pas le pouls. Il vit arriver en courant Catherine suivie de Henri et de Landry, tous clairement angoissés.

«_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? _

_- Elle est tombée d'un étage au centre commercial, on ne sait pas comment, on était à la voiture Rodolphe et moi. Doc, je crois qu'elle ne respire plus ! _»

Alors que le Doc posait son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de la blessée, Landry arrivé par l'autre côté de la voiture et prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Catherine les rassura : « _Elle est vivante mais j'ai entendu un crépitement ! Je crois qu'elle fait un hémothorax ! Pour le reste, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie._

_- Ok Catherine ! Amenez la civière ! _Exigea Henri. »

Les mouvements pour la mettre sur la civière et pour la sortir de la voiture firent sortir la jeune femme de son inconscience pour la troisième fois.

« _Nooooonnn, laissez-moi, mal, trop mal, veut mourir !_

_- Manue, c'est Catherine, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, je vais te donner de la morphine dès qu'on arrive !_

_- Naaan, laissez-moi ! Mal !_

_- Manue, chérie, c'est moi Landry, je suis là, on va s'occuper de toi !_

_- Landry ? Vais mourir ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas mourir, je te l'interdis !_

_- Si... vais mourir ! Faut qu'dise... !_

_- Chut, tais-toi, tu dois te reposer ! _Lui répondit-il sans cesser de marcher au côté de la civière, ils étaient presque arrivés au deuxième pont-levis_._

_- Nan vais mourir ! _

_- Chuuut, tu dois te calmer, Emmanuelle, ordre de ton médecin ! _Intervint Catherine.

_- Nan, dois parler ! Pardonnes-moi, Lan-dry !_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Pas avoir dit !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- T'aime !_ »

Et elle plongea cette fois-ci dans un coma qui serait diagnostiqué quelques minutes plus tard par le chirurgien.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Si humaine pourtant

**Si humaine pourtant.**

L'Eté était bien entamé et l'on approchait doucement de l'automne. Les premières récoltes de fruits et de légumes avaient commencé au sein de la communauté. La moisson du blé et de l'orge ne devait plus tarder. Beaucoup rentrèrent ce jour-là de la dernière fauche de foin. Les gardes restaient toujours à l'arrière quand les travailleurs rentraient fatigués. Les barrières et les clôtures étaient soigneusement inspectées chaque soir.

Tout le monde passa le premier pont-levis en traînant un peu les pieds. Ils avaient faim et allaient encore dévorer les bons petits plats de Mireille. Le dernier à entrer regarda la petite silhouette qui l'accueillait tous les jours depuis deux mois. Il s'approcha de la fillette aux traits tirés.

«_Bonsoir Inès !_

_- Bonsoir Landry._

_- Il a fait beau aujourd'hui tu as vu ?_

_- Oui ! Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis ?_

_- Non, non ! Les agriculteurs ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire et les terrassiers ont bientôt fini la nouvelle clôture !_

_- On sera bientôt plus forts avec cela ?_

_- Oui, ta tante a eu une idée lumineuse et Hugues est content de la vitesse à laquelle cela avance et... _» Il s'arrêta de parler à la vue du petit visage triste de la fillette.

«_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'attrister !_

_- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ! Le Doc dit que c'est normal après sa chute et que son corps prend son temps de tout bien réparer mais je suis comme toi ! Je suis pressé de voir à nouveau ses beaux yeux bleus !_

_- Et vous vous disputerez encore ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne crois pas non ! _

_- Parce que tu as trop envie qu'elle revienne ? Alors tu n'aurais pas envie de te disputer avec elle tellement tu serais trop content ?_

_- Oh, oui, j'aime ta tante comme je n'ai jamais aimé aucune femme avant elle !_

_- J'ai eu si peur qu'elle meure ! Elle s'était promis de nous protéger et c'est elle qui a manqué de mourir. Tu sais, Rodolphe n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, il revoit son corps par terre dans le centre commercial. En plus, elle est tombée à moitié sur un banc qu'il y avait en dessous._

_- Je sais pour Rodolphe, c'est pour cela qu'Henri et moi le gardons occupé sans cesse pour qu'il soit tellement épuisé qu'il ne puisse plus faire de cauchemars. Et Svein ?_

_- Il pleure, souvent ! Ce qui a arrive à notre tante lui rappelle que nos parents aussi sont morts ! Tu sais, je déteste ce monde ! J'aimais mieux notre vie avant !_

_- Comme nous tous, ma grande, comme nous tous ! Allez viens dans mes bras me faire un gros câlin !_»

Après avoir bercée Inès, il la laissa partir retrouver ses frères dans la cantine du logis et entra lentement dans le deuxième châtelet. Il ne put, comme tous les jours et en fait plusieurs fois par jour, s'empêcher de regarder vers le rez-de-chaussée de la salle des gardes. Elle était devenue une vraie infirmerie depuis l'arrivée du matériel. Il savait que Catherine devait regarder une dernière fois comment évoluait le coma de leur ravitailleuse. Il était content d'habiter juste au-dessus de l'infirmerie car lorsqu'il se couchait, il savait qu'au-dessous la femme qu'il aimait était là, encore vivante et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il rejoignit la communauté pour manger. Dans les premiers jours du coma d'Emmanuelle, il avait raté de nombreux repas et tous étaient venus chacun leur tour lui amener un plateau repas. Il fut accueilli par des éclats de rires. Romain venait encore de raconter une de ses blagues à deux balles comme les appelait Rodolphe. Ce qui n'empêchait pas ce dernier de rire aux éclats avec d'autres adolescents.

A la fin de la soirée, Landry rejoignit les trois jeunes Dufay au chevet d'Emmanuelle. C'était leur rite à tous les quatre, observer les derniers soins de la journée que Catherine pouvait donner à la comateuse. Puis les neveux embrassaient chacun leur tour les joues de leur tante et Landry prenait tendrement les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le jour de cette fin d'été tombait de plus en plus tôt et l'ensemble de la communauté était partie se coucher. Bien évidemment, juste avant, Landry visita les deux gardes de nuit comme l'exigeait sa fonction. Il partit ensuite se coucher à son tour.

La nuit était bien entamée quand Landry fut réveillé en sursaut par un fort bruit métallique qui résonna dans la pièce du dessous. Il enfila son treillis en urgence et descendit en catastrophe vers l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit grand la porte et s'arrêta la main sur la poignée. Il dévorait des yeux la personne qui était accrochée au bout du lit de la comateuse. En effet, cette dernière était levée, en sueur, de grosses gouttes dégoulinant sur ses tempes pâles.

"_Lan-dry ?_

_- Ma chérie, tu vas bien ?_

_- Ché-rie ?_

_- Oui, tu te rappelles de nous ?_

_- Nous ?_

_- Manue, il faut te recoucher !_"

Il ferma la porte et la prit dans ses bras pour la rallonger.

"_Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Soif !_

_- Bien sûr _! " Dit-il en lui amenant un verre d'eau.

N'ayant pas de force, il dut l'aider à porter le verre à ses lèvres. Elle soupira d'aise et lui sourit.

"_Que m'est-il arrivé ?_

_- Tu ne te rappelles pas ta chute ?_

_- Tombée ?_

_- Oui de très haut et tu es restée deux mois dans le coma !_

_- Comment vont les enfants ?_

_- Ils sont inquiets pour toi. Mais ils vont être si heureux de ton réveil. Sinon que tu rappelles-tu ?_

_- Ah oui, tu m'as appelée ma chérie devant tout le monde._

_- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce moment-là ?_

_- Oui, c'était important ! Je t'ai dit je t'aime ?_

_- Oui ma chérie !_

_- Pourquoi deux mois de coma ?_

_- Plusieurs de tes côtes ont été cassées et ont percé un de tes poumons et la plèvre, tes vertèbres ont été fissurées, tu as eu des fractures : du crâne, de tes deux bras et d'une de tes jambes. On t'a enlevé les plâtres la semaine dernière et on te masse les membres depuis. Catherine a dû s'occuper de plusieurs hémorragies internes._

_- Il y a eu des soucis dans la communauté ?_

_- Oui, un des membres qui compte pour celle-ci était dans le coma !_

_- Idiot !_

_- Oui mais tu m'aimes !_

_- Oui ! Whouaaa ! _Bâilla-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

_- Il faut que tu te reposes, ma chérie !_

_- Mais... j'ai dormi deux mois !_

_- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Repose-toi !_"

Elle s'accrocha à lui en l'implorant du regard. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait jamais parue aussi humaine.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Assumer

**Assumer.**

Alors que l'automne laissait poindre ses premiers frimas, Catherine autorisa Manue à sortir de l'infirmerie, plus de deux semaines après son réveil. A peine fut-elle sortie qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accueillait. Elle salua l'assemblée de la main et avec un grand sourire. Rodolphe et Landry la soutenaient pendant qu'elle avançait doucement vers la cantine où une grande fête de rétablissement l'attendait.

Elle mangeait avec plaisir entourée de son amant et de son plus jeune neveu. Face à eux, Henri, Mireille et Catherine répondaient à ses questions complétant ainsi les deux mois de coma l'ayant éloignée de tous.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, elle commença à dodeliner de la tête, clairement épuisée. Landry interrogea tout le monde du regard puis prit la jeune femme, qui commençait à fermer les yeux, dans ses bras. Un grand au revoir de toute la communauté accompagna son départ.

Le soldat emmena sa compagne vers le donjon. Elle s'interrogea : "_Ah, j'ai le droit de retourner chez moi ?_

_- Oui, j'ai demandé à Catherine qui m'a dit qu'il te fallait reprendre une vie normale. Nous avons fait un grand feu de cheminée, tu vas voir il fait très bon._

_- Je te crois !_"

Il monta les marches du donjon avec lenteur pour profiter de la présence de sa compagne dans ses bras. Il l'installa dans son lit, la recouvrit chaudement et la regarda.

"_Je voudrais te demander..._

_- Oui ?_

_- On est ensemble, non ?_

_- Je... oui, je crois !_

_- Je t'aime !_

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime !_

_- Je voulais te demander si je pouvais vivre ici avec toi ? Comme une famille avec tes neveux ! Accepte-tu ?_

_- Je... tu me prends au dépourvu, surtout que je suis fatiguée !_

_- Bah, t'en fais pas j'ai compris !_

_- Tu as comprit quoi ?_

_- Tu n'en as pas envie !_

_- Si mais il faudra un lit pour Inès... surtout que nous allons commencer à manquer de place et..._

_- Et... tes neveux ont déjà prévu le coup !_

_- Comment ?_

_- Les deux garçons veulent déménager dans ma chambrée et Inès prendrait leur lit ici._

_- Ah, c'est comme cela qu'on profite d'une blessée, on profite de sa faiblesse !_

_- C'est ce que tu penses !_

_- Mais non ! C'est OK pour moi, si les enfants sont d'accord, je veux juste que les habitants du logis et Catherine les surveillent un peu tout de même._

_- Formidable !_

_- Et maintenant, je peux dormir ?_

_- Oui, dors mon amour !_"

Le lendemain, assise sur un des rochers au pied du donjon, Emmanuelle profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de cet été indien. Elle vit arriver en catastrophe Inès portant une couverture et Landry de nombreux coussins. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

"_Oh, non ! Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser tranquille quelques minutes au soleil ?_

_- Il ne fait pas si chaud !_

_- Et puis avec tes os cassés, il faut des coussins pour te protéger._" Insista Inès.

Ils la forcèrent tous les deux à se réinstaller sur les coussins et à accepter la couverture. Puis Inès partit rejoindre Catherine. Comme son rêve de devenir vétérinaire s'était éteint avec l'absence de formateurs, elle avait demandé au chirurgien de la former comme médecin. L'accident de sa tante l'y ayant poussée tout naturellement. Pendant ce temps-là, Landry s'était assis à côté d'elle.

"_Tu as raison, le soleil est magnifique ! Il fait briller tes cheveux et tes yeux !_

_- Oh mon Dieu, je suis tombée sur un guerrier poète !_

_- Allez avoue que cela te plaît !_

_- Chais pô !_

_- Tu ne sais pas ?_

_- Ouaip trop fatiguée !_

_- Et si je t'embrassais ?_

_- Faut voir !_"

Sur ces mots, il embrassa sa compagne qui gémit toute alanguie.

"_Hé les amoureux ! _Rigola Romain. _Alors, ça y est on assume ses sentiments ?_

_- On assume, on assume ! _Répondit Manue

_- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire toi ? _Grogna Landry

_- C'est fait, je venais au spectacle comme les autres !_

_- Quels autres ?_" S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Et tout autour d'eux l'ensemble de la population regardaient les amoureux se lutiner. La jeune femme si sûre d'elle habituellement enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon en chuchotant : "_Fais-les partir ou je rentre dans le donjon !_

_- Bon, les gars vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tranquilles ?_

_- Et rater les moments de bonheur de membres de notre communauté ?_ Interrogea Henri.

La jeune femme se leva d'un coup et manqua de tomber prise par un vertige. Landry la retint à temps. Elle leur cria : "_Ce n'est parce que j'assume notre couple que je vous permets de vous en mêler !_" et elle rentra aussi sec dans la tour.

"_Ouh ouh, Landry, tu t'es trouvé une vraie furie ! I_ntervint Alexis, un des hommes du chef des gardes.

_- Ferme ta gueule, Alexis ! _"

Il partit à son tour dans le donjon rejoindre la jeune femme.

"_Manue, ma chérie !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ils nous aiment. Et ils se sont tous inquiétés pour toi !_

_- Ouais, c'est surtout qu'ils n'avaient plus de ravitailleuse !_

_- Non, puisque Romain et Rodolphe partaient faire ton boulot ! Ils t'aiment parce que dès que tu es arrivée ici, tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour leur faciliter la vie ! Tu as donné des tonnes d'idées pour améliorer nos conditions de vie. Tu as risqué ta vie pour ramener de stupides vêtements._

_- Euh, en fait, non, c'était pour des livres !_

_- Des livres ?_

_- Ben oui, sur les soins aux animaux et la médecine vétérinaire, c'était pour Inès._

_- Sais-tu qu'Inès a donné ton cahier à idées à Henri ?_

_- Oh, elle a fait cela ?_

_- Oui, cela faisait deux semaines que tu étais dans le coma et elle s'est mise à frôler, sentir, utiliser tes affaires. Elle est tombée sur ton cahier à idées, elle l'a lu et nous a lu quelques lignes. Depuis ce sont des nouveaux projets en cours de réalisation. On a fait des convois pour aller chercher des stocks de tissus, de fils et deux vieilles machines à pédales._

_- Et mon projet de moulin à farine ?_

_- Il est en cours._

_- Super, j'suis trop contente !_

_- Tu vas mieux ?_

_- Oui, mais je déteste qu'on se mêle de ma vie._

_- Je crains ma douce que ce soit fichu ici. Nous sommes tous les uns sur les autres et comme l'a dit Henri, les gens sont heureux du bonheur des autres._

_- Bon ça va ! Tu me fais un bisou ?_

_- Un seul ?_".

Et la jeune femme se retrouva emportée vers leur lit à baldaquin duquel le soldat referma les rideaux. Des gloussements féminins étouffés émergèrent derrière les épais rideaux.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Le dernier habitant

**Le dernier habitant.**

Les mois qui suivirent les firent entrer de plein fouet dans un hiver on ne peut plus rigoureux. Certains pensèrent que l'absence de neige et de froid de l'hiver précédent se payait sur celui-ci. Les fourrages, les grains, les fruits et les derniers légumes avaient été rentrés. Les chevaux, les petites vaches jersiaises et les porcs étaient bien à l'abri du froid et des mordeurs. A part pour les nourrir, les humains ne quittaient plus guère le fort et ne quittaient pas non plus leurs chambrées. Seuls les repas les obligeaient à se rencontrer de temps à autre.

Les périodes d'accalmie entre chaque tempête de neige ne duraient pas plus d'une journée. Cela permettait aux équipes de déneiger quelque peu le château. Les couples restaient au chaud dans leur lit et les enfants s'asseyaient près des cheminées à jouer ou lire.

Le plus à plaindre était le garde qui devait surveiller la clôture extérieure du sommet de sa haute tour en bois. Cette dernière avait été construite quand Emmanuelle avait demandé qui gardait les champs et les bêtes. Il était accompagné d'un berger d'Ecosse dans la tour. Un duo de deux autres chiens, un rottweiller et un berger allemand, avaient la totalité du terrain à couvrir en bas de cette même tour.

Petit à petit, la communauté avait démultiplié les protections et les moyens de survie, expliquant cette nouvelle sérénité qui les habitait.

Depuis quelques minutes, Landry entendait la famille Leclerc qui s'était installé au deuxième étage. Le bruit des enfants courant sur l'épais plancher l'avait réveillé et ceux-ci n'obéissaient guère aux "chut" des parents. Le chef des gardes avait pris sa compagne dans ses bras. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'air fatiguée et passait beaucoup plus de temps à dormir que lors de sa convalescence. Il craignait qu'elle n'ait attrapé un mal quelconque à cause du froid.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait l'hiver et la neige. Il pouvait rester au lit sans que personne ne le lui reproche, surtout que les roulements des gardes se passaient sans accrocs. Oui, pour la première fois, il aimait l'hiver, mais pas seulement à cause de son lit. C'était la présence de la jeune femme qui se réveillait doucement dans ses bras qu'il lui avait apprit à aimer aussi son lit.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux en lui souriant, elle les écarquilla et sauta du lit à toute vitesse pour aller vomir dans le pot de chambre.

"_Euh, chérie ! Tu vas bien ?_

_- Non, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive !_

_- Je m'inquiète, cela fait trois jours, il faut que tu en parles au Doc !_

_- Tu parles, c'est sûrement une gastro !_

_- Sauf que personne n'a de gastro dans le château !_

_- Ben alors, c'est un empoisonnement alimentaire !_

_- Sauf que personne ne s'est plaint d'empoisonnement alimentaire !_

_- Alors c'est... oh ! Non !_

_- Quoi chérie ?_"

Sans lui répondre, la jeune femme s'habilla à toute vitesse et se précipita hors de leur chambrée puis descendit les escaliers et sortit du donjon. Elle fut quelque peu ralentie par la neige mais continua à courir en grandes enjambées comiques.

C'est de la neige plein ses bottes de caoutchouc qu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie. Catherine tourna la tête au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un grand vacarme et fut refermée de la même façon.

"_Cat, tu es toute seule ?_

_- Oui, je faisais un petit inventaire du matériel et des médicaments pour m'occuper._

_- Il faut que tu m'auscultes !_

_- Pour quelle raison ?_

_- Je... je crois..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Etre enceinte !_

_- Ah, d'accord et ?_

_- Quoi et ? Je veux savoir si je le suis !_

_- Et si tu l'es, cela changera quoi ?_

_- Je, je... je ne sais pas !_

_- Tu le veux ou non ?_

_- Je voudrais bien oui mais y'a plein de trucs qui font obstacles !_

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Et s'il mourrait dans mon ventre et se transformait en mordeur pour me dévorer, et si c'est moi qui meurt au cours de l'accouchement et que je le mange ou que je vous attaque... et si..._

_- Avec des "si" tu sais ! Et puis avec quelles dents te dévorerait-il ?_

_- J'ai peur et puis je ne sais même pas si Landry en veut !_

_- Je parierais que oui !_

_- J'ai quand même peur pour lui !_

_- Qui lui ?_

_- Le bébé !_

_- Regarde Karine, elle n'a pas eu de mal à mettre son bébé au monde, non ?_

_- Oui, tu as raison et tu es chirurgienne !_

_- Allez, ne t'affole pas et viens là que je t'ausculte !_

_- Oooh !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Va falloir que je rassure Landry !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je suis partie en courant sans rien lui dire !_

_- Aahahahah,vous me ferez toujours rire tous les deux ! Allez assieds-toi sur la table !"_

La jeune femme fut soumise à une batterie de questions et quelques palpations. Catherine lui dit qu'il était fort probable qu'elle soit enceinte. Et qu'il faudrait surveiller la suite des événements pour en avoir la certitude. Elles étaient en train de discuter quand Landry entra de la même façon que sa compagne.

« _Ah tu es là !_

_- Oui, tu vois !_

_- C'est tout ce que tu as à me répondre ? Je me suis inquiété moi !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, il fallait que je vois Cat !_

_- Et ? Elle est en bonne santé, Doc ?_

_- Oui, elle pète la forme et pour ses vomissements cela va passer ! _Ria-t-elle, occasionnant un gloussement chez Manue.

_- Les femmes sont folles !_

_- Oui, mon amour, allez viens rentrons chez nous ! A bientôt Cat !_

_- A bientôt tous les deux _»

Le couple repartit lentement en s'embrassant et en parlant de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire une fois rentrés. La jeune femme proposa de jouer avec Inès et ses frères qui venaient toujours les rejoindre une fois la nuit passée.

Deux jours plus tard, la lune illuminait un ciel étoilé et exempt de nuages. Alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur repas, Landry proposa à la jeune femme une petite ballade romantique sur les remparts. La lune luisait sur la neige et lui donnait une aura fantomatique. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas encore informé de sa future paternité. Elle appréhendait sa réponse. Surtout, elle craignait de mettre au monde un nouvel "être aimé " qu'elle pourrait perdre. Le guerrier prit sa compagne contre lui pour la réchauffer quand la trompe du gardien extérieur se fit entendre.

Le couple se rua vers le premier châtelet. Landry monta au sommet et prit les jumelles du garde. Il balaya lentement le terrain devant le château mais malgré la lune, il ne vit pas assez loin. Alors il redescendit avec Manue, et tous les deux prirent des armes, elle, son poignard et son sabre, lui, son glock et une kalachnikov ! La chienne Anita les suivit et colla à la cuisse de sa maîtresse.

Ils avancèrent lentement à cause de la neige. Le berger allemand vint réclamer une caresse à Manue. Le garde était en train de descendre pour rejoindre son chef.

"_Landry, j'ai vu une silhouette noire qui essayait d'entrer. Elle a réussi à éviter les piques !_

_- C'est bizarre, les mordeurs ne les "évitent" jamais !_" Lui répondit Landry

Arrivés à la grande barrière, ils virent cette fameuse silhouette qui avait finit de longer les clôtures. Certes, elle clopinait mais elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

"_Aidez-moi, s'il vous pla__î__t !_

_- Approchez ! Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je suis le Père Antoine._

_- Mais que faîtes-vous là ?_

_- J'ai perdu mon groupe à la fin de l'automne et j'erre depuis lors !_

_- Vous l'avez perdu comment ?_

_- Je voulais aller prier dans une petite chapelle mais il s'est avéré qu'elle servait de prison à des marcheurs. Mon groupe s'est retrouvé submergé et ils ont voulu protéger les faibles dont moi-même. Nous nous sommes enfuis en laissant nos combattants face aux morts. Je me suis perdu et depuis je cherche des gens. J'ai failli mourir de froid ces derniers jours. Je n'en puis plus !_

_- Eh bien, on a trouvé plus bavard que Romain !_ S'esclaffa Manue.

_- Venez mon père, notre chef va écouter votre histoire !_" Intervint Landry.

Le garde extérieur eut la chance d'avoir sa relève. Henri avait été réveillé par le cor et était en train d'accueillir le prêtre. Il s'avéra que c'était un traditionnaliste. Leur chef le testa sur son ministère et sur la véracité de ses dires concernant le rite tridentin. Il commença à dire le Confiteor que le père compléta.

"_Mon père, nous avons une chapelle et une communauté sans prêtre... vous intéresserait-il d'en prendre le ministère ?_

_- Y'a-t-il seulement des chrétiens catholiques dans votre communauté ?_

_- Vous verrez bien ! En attendant, voilà, vous serez le dernier habitant à compléter notre fort. La Bienvenue !_"

On installa le prêtre sur un matelas dans la grande salle du logis près du feu et augmenta la population d'un nouveau membre atypique.

Le lendemain matin, l'ensemble de la communauté fut excitée par la nouvelle. Certes, les athées ne se sentaient pas concernés mais une bonne partie des autres membres étaient enchantés. Emmanuelle était de ceux-là et se demandait si son compagnon partageait ses croyances.

Elle se demandait déjà comment il prendrait la nouvelle de sa grossesse, mais que dirait-il de faire partie de la paroisse du père Antoine ? Finalement, se préparer un avenir était beaucoup plus angoissant que d'affronter les mordeurs.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Dévoilement 1

**Dévoilement 1.**

Après un peu plus de deux semaines, le nouvel habitant avait pris ses marques. Au-delà de son ministère, il s'avéra qu'il était aussi cuistot et s'était mis à aider et soutenir Mireille dans la cuisine. Il avait proposé ses bras pour toutes activités physiques ayant rapport avec le bois, le jardinage et le bricolage. Sur la quarantaine d'habitants, un peu moins d'une vingtaine de personnes fréquentait l'église et se rendait à la messe du dimanche.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Emmanuelle était revenue de cette dernière, accompagnée par Inès qui s'était intéressée à la foi de sa tante ces derniers jours. La jeune femme demanda à sa nièce de partir à la cantine car elle devait parler à Landry.

"_Tu dois me parler ?_

_- Euh, oui !_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Euh... et..._

_- Cela tombe bien, je dois aussi te parler mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet._

_- Comment on fait alors ? _Interrogea la jeune femme. _Parce que moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal à te parler et cela depuis des semaines. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu vas bien le prendre !_

_- Ouh... cela m'inquiète ! Moi aussi, je m'inquiète de comment tu vas le prendre. Bon... et si on se le disait en même temps ? Hein ? On compte jusqu'à trois et on se le dit ?_

_- D'accord ! Allez..._

_- 1... 2... 3... je suis enceinte !_

_- 1... 2... 3... veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Landry, s'il te plait, laisse-moi parler en premier._

_- Vas-y ma chérie !_

_- Tout d'abord, il n'y a que Cat qui soit au courant c'est pour cela que tu m'as vu avec elle cette fameuse matinée où je suis partie en courant. Je ne sais pas si tu veux un bébé, surtout en cette période "difficile" ! Surtout que si cela se passe mal lui comme moi pouvons nous transformer en mordeurs. Et puis tu es un soldat, tu peux mourir n'importe quand et..._

_- Chérie, je vais t'arrêter là ! Aucune objection que tu pourras me fournir ne me fera croire que la venue de ce bébé est une mauvaise chose. Apprendre cela tout de suite m'a donné l'impression que mon cœur explosait comme un feu d'artifice et depuis il y a un petit "Landry" qui sautille dans mon cœur, mes poumons et ma tête. Je t'aime et ce bébé est une raison supplémentaire pour que tu m'épouses. Tu m'as converti à l'espoir en l'avenir plus que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire._

_- Mon guerrier poète ! D'accord ! _Le coupa-t-elle

_- Comment cela ?_

_- Je veux dire que je veux bien t'épouser._

_- Tu dois savoir, ma chérie, que c'est l'arrivée du prêtre qui m'a donné envie, vois-tu je suis catholique aussi. Et quand je t'ai vu aller à la messe, cela m'a décidé ! Tu vois, je suis sûr qu'on est "accordé" !_

_- Tu te rends compte, mon amour, que cela va être la folie dans le château !_

_- Comment cela ?_

_- Tout le monde va vouloir participer d'une façon ou d'une autre !_

_- Oh, oui ! Tu n'as pas tort ! Et bien si cela peut leur faire plaisir, moi tu sais ! Je te propose qu'on aille en parler au père Antoine après le déjeuner._

_- D'accord !_"

Tout le temps du repas, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des regards énamourés, et un sourire de pure béatitude illuminait leur visage. Tout le monde s'interrogeait de ce comportement et quelle information il leur manquait. Le Doc, quant à elle, souriait car elle avait plus ou moins compris ce qui se tramait, encore, entre ces deux là !

Ce bonheur conjugal contamina les autres habitants qui se laissèrent entraîner dans une bonne et chaleureuse ambiance. Romain, dont la gaieté était naturelle, s'exclama : "_Vous savez que dans moins de deux semaines, ce sera le printemps ?_

_- C'est vrai ? _Demandèrent plusieurs personnes.

_- Et si on faisait une fête ?_" Proposa Mireille.

Cette idée obtint l'approbation générale et tous discutèrent à qui mieux mieux pour savoir ce qui devrait être fait. Le couple Landry-Emmanuelle vit le prêtre quitter la cantine pour se diriger vers la chapelle. Ils le suivirent rapidement, pataugeant dans la neige fondue. En entrant, ils le virent en train de réaligner les chaises. Landry s'approcha : "_Mon père !_

_- Oui, Landry, bonjour, bonjour à toi aussi Emmanuelle ! Que me voulez-vous jeunes gens !_

_- Voir avec vous quand et comment organiser notre mariage !_

_- Vous désirez vous marier ?_

_- Oui, mon père ! _Dit la jeune femme en s'avançant.

_- Cela vous est venu comme cela ? _Demanda le prêtre au soldat.

_- Non mon père, nous sommes "ensemble" depuis quelques mois, nous nous aimons, j'y pensais avant mais votre arrivée a été un miracle... en plus... au moment où je lui ai demandé de l'épouser, elle m'a appris sa grossesse !_

_- Et vous voulez vous marier avant la naissance de l'enfant ?_

_- Oui !_ Répondirent-ils en chœur.

_- Et bien, venez vous asseoir, nous allons en discuter._"

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec le père Antoine et arrêtèrent avec lui une date en mars vers l'arrivée du printemps. A peine avaient-ils raconté leur projet avec leurs très proches qu'étaient les trois enfants, Henri, Catherine, Romain et Alexis, que le reste de la population du château avait obtenu l'information. Il s'avéra que c'était la faute des deux pipelettes qu'étaient les deux jeunes adjoints du couple. Ce fut d'ailleurs le sujet d'une course à travers le château où Landry en avait après Romain et Alexis.

Les jours avançaient à toute vitesse et la date fatidique approchait à grands pas. Mireille avait décidé que la fête du Printemps serait attribuée au mariage. Le jeune couple qui avait espéré faire un petit mariage tout simple en était pour ses frais.

La veille du mariage, alors qu'il remontait dans sa chambrée, Landry trouva un mot sur leur lit.

"_Mon amour, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurai pas de bouquet de fleurs. Je suis partie chercher des fleurs de l'autre côté de la clôture. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais toujours comment tuer des mordeurs et j'essaierai d'être de retour avant minuit. Je t'aime. Emmanuelle_."

Sa réaction fut : "_Je vais épouser une folle !_". Hélas, il savait que s'il lui courait après pour l'en empêcher, elle lui ferait payer en la privant de sexe ou pire en annulant le mariage lui-même.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la dernière barrière de la clôture (il y en avait trois dorénavant) la jeune femme discutait avec le garde de nuit : "_Allez, ne me complique pas la vie, laisse-moi passer !_

_- Je n'ai pas envie, je suis sûr que le chef va me tuer, surtout s'il t'arrive quelque chose._

_- Alleeez, Alexis, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_- Mais enfin, Manue, tu es enceinte, tu dois te marier demain et je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais dans le coma !_

_- Et cela fait plus de six mois, tu ne vas pas me casser les pieds avec cette vieille affaire ! Si tu m'embêtes, je me mets à chanter à tue-tête pour faire venir les mordeurs !_

_- Grrrr ! C'est bon, vas-y !_

_- Merci, je serai de retour d'ici deux ou trois heures !_

_- T'as intérêt, dans trois heures si tu n'es pas de retour, j'appelle le chef !_

_- Ok, ok _!"

La jeune femme était partie avec une simple salopette-teeshirt et un pull dessus. Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un manteau surtout si elle devait affronter des mordeurs et ne pas abîmer son futur bouquet. A part ses armes, elle avait prit soin d'emmener sa coéquipière préférée, sa chienne Anita.


End file.
